Why Can't I Breathe?
by dragonryder622
Summary: Stiles is with Danny. Derek is with Kate. Neither of their relationships are happy. Somehow in the mess of their lives they find each other. Human AU f/m & m/m
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Why Can't I Breathe?**

**Pairing: Stiles/Derek, Stiles/Danny, Derek/Kate, Allison/ Scott**

**Words: 1,782**

**Listening to: Of Monsters and Men (Little Talks) & Florence and the Machine (Howl)**

**Rating: M**

**Hey guys. I got this idea when I was sitting on the bus listening to my Ipod. It's a song based fic, and if you don't already know it listen to "Why Can't I Breathe?" by Liz Phair. **

**So, this is an AU, which means that nobody is a werewolf, and I'll try to get almost all the characters from the show in here. I'll TRY. I hope you like it! **

**Also, this is my first attempt at yaoi smut. I love improvement, and helpful tips, so if you're good at writing gay smut and you think mine could be better PLEASE, let me know!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

* * *

><p>"Goddammit Danny! Why do you have to be such an asshole all the fucking time! What the fuck is your problem!" Stiles Stilinski was beyond pissed. The first time in almost three weeks that he and his boyfriend, Danny, had some time together and he wanted to go and hang out with his friends.<p>

Stiles met Danny right after he had moved to New York right after he graduated high school. Danny was working in a hospital as a resident, which meant he was a slave to the doctors and his pager. Stiles was studying at NYU for a degree in engineering.

They weren't able to spend a lot of time together, and lately it seemed as though whenever they did see each other they were constantly fighting. This time it was about Danny wanting to go out with his friend Jackson instead of spending time with Stiles. Pulling his coat on to keep the winter chill off him Stiles opened the door and shouted,

"I'm going out. I can't be around you right now." Slamming the door he huffed as he walked down the stairs and out onto the street. He walked, and walked, and walked, for almost an hour, until he was in front of the bar where he and Scott used to spend every Friday night until he started living, breathing, and existing his girlfriend, Allison.

Sighing he walked inside and was happy to see that it was almost empty. The regular bartender, Sam, was behind the counter, wiping a glass down, a few people in the booths, and a single man at the bar. Stiles walked over and sat next to the man, looking at Sam and saying,

"The usual Sam, if you could." The elder man smiled and said, as he was getting the drink,

"Where've you been Stiles? It's been awhile. How's Danny?" Stiles rolled his eyes at the mention of his boyfriend and rested his head on his forearms saying,

"I've been at school, and work, and everywhere. Danny is…well, he's Danny. We got into a big fight and I came here to just let off steam and relax." The man next to him turned his head and Stiles was instantly internally drooling.

A black leather jacket encased broad shoulders. Inky black hair was casually gelled in that rumpled, 'I style my hair to make it look like it's not styled' way. Even with all his clothes on Stiles could tell the guy was built, and his light gray eyes watched the shorter male with intensity that made him want to roll over and beg for something; anything.

But as soon as he made eye contact he looked away. He might've been pissed at Danny, but he wasn't a cheater. And there was no way a guy that hot didn't have a girl or boyfriend. He quickly threw back his glass and requested another one, drinking it quickly.

As Sam brought him his third glass of whiskey the man looked over and said conversationally,

"Relationship troubles? Trust me, I know where you're coming from. My girlfriend, I love her to death, but she is driving me crazy lately." Stiles nodded and said,

"Yeah. Boyfriend in my case, but same principles apply I guess. Stiles Stilinski, and you are?" He held his hand out and the man took it saying,

"Derek Hale."

* * *

><p>Three hours sure passed quickly when you were having fun. Derek and Stiles talked and drank and laughed, quite loudly, for three hours.<p>

When Sam finally kicked them out at closing time God only knows how the situation progressed from walking down the sidewalk together, to Stiles pulling Derek into an ally and finally to the two proceeding to shove their tongues down each other's throats.

Stiles vaguely recognized in their drunken make out haze that Scott's apartment, with a very large and comfortable guest bedroom wasn't very far away. As Derek worked on sucking a dark hickey into the side of his neck Stiles pulled out his cell and called his friend. When he picked up Stiles said,

"Hey Scott. Is your spare key still in the same place it was the last time I crashed at your place?" The man on the other line sighed and said,

"_Yeah__Stiles.__I__'__m__not__home;__I__'__m__at__Allison__'__s__until__Monday.__"_ Stiles laughed and said,

"Awesome. I just need a place to sleep….or not. G'bye!" He hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket, smiling when Derek kissed him again. Lacing their fingers together Stiles pulled him down the sidewalk, ecstatic when they finally got to Scott's empty apartment.

He had to stand on his tip toes as he grabbed the key that was hidden over the lip of the door and opened it, pulling Derek in and locking it as they pressed against each other inside the apartment.

Derek's hands were everywhere at the same time, sliding up and under Stiles' shirt, groping his backside and crotch, and holding the shorter male to his hard body.

They left a trail of clothes to the spare bedroom. Stiles' coat and Derek's leather jacket went first. When they finally got to the bedroom Stiles ripped his t-shirt off, and Derek pulled his off as well.

The younger of the two nearly salivated when he saw how cut the man in front of him was. He had abdominal muscles Stiles didn't even know existed. He flopped down on the bed and pulled Derek closer by his belt loops, unbuckling and slipping the black leather out of them before tossing it away.

He leaned forward and mouthed at Derek's chest, tasting the smooth skin that was stretched over hard muscles. The taller man groaned and pulled their mouths together, sharing a wet, slippery, amazing kiss. They fell on the bed together, hips grinding.

Stiles moaned, wanting their remaining clothes to come off; now. He reached down and unbuttoned Derek's pants, using his legs to slid them down and off the bed. Derek's large hands came down, pushing his pants and boxers off in one swoop.

With half-glazed, lust filled eyes Derek stared at the body under him. Stiles blushed under the intensity. Danny never looked at him like that. But then Derek's hand was on his cock, jerking it, and all thoughts of Danny left his mind.

He moaned and bucked up into that hand, fisting the sheets as he threw his head back. The thin cloth of Derek's boxer briefs did absolutely nothing to hide the raging erection that was currently visible. Not that Stiles minded or anything.

After a few minutes Derek pulled away, pulling his boxers down, and letting his cock out of its confinement. Stiles rolled himself up, touching Derek lightly. He had only ever been with Danny, so it was an experience, touching someone else's penis.

Keeping eye contact with Derek he leaned forward lightly and gave the head a soft lick. Derek groaned and Stiles smirked. He was really good at giving head. Slowly he fed Derek's cock into his mouth, tongue teasing his lightly until it was all the way in. Derek gave him a few moments to adjust to it being in his mouth, and then started thrusting lightly, fucking the smaller man's mouth.

Stiles only kept it up for a few minutes, wanting to get on to the main attraction so to speak.

He pulled off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, falling back and pulling Derek with him. Derek blanketed the smaller man's body with his own, grinding their bare erections together and creating sparks of pleasure for the both of them. As they did he place three fingers at Stiles' lips and whispered heatedly,

"Suck them. Get them nice and wet." Stiles obeyed, letting his tongue tease through them, coating them thoroughly. Derek pulled them out and trailed them down to Stiles' entrance. Two slipped inside, and Stiles hissed at the intrusion.

Derek knew what he was looking for instantly, finding the spot that usually took Danny about five minutes to locate, the tips of his fingers making contact with Stiles' prostate. He gasped and saw stars, panting lightly and pulling Derek to his mouth, kissing him.

It was filthy, and sloppy, and nothing like Danny's kisses; Stiles wanted more, and Derek seemed more then capable of providing it, as he continued moving his fingers and adding a third as he murmured,

"Do you like that? Is that good?" Stiles threw his head back, moaning out,

"Yes! Fuck yes, that is so fucking good. Derek, I needed you inside me about five minutes ago. _Please_!" Derek obliged, leaning down and pulling a condom out of his jean pocket, rolling it down his stiff length.

He stretched himself over Stiles, arms supporting most of his weight as he gave a nod and started pushing inside of the tight heat. Stiles let his hands moved to Derek's hair, pulling him up and claiming his mouth once more as he winced. It had been awhile, and Danny was nowhere near as big as Derek was. Finally he bottomed out, his hips pressed firmly against Stiles'.

Kisses were exchanged as Derek started rocking his hips, easily hitting Stiles' prostate, and making the smaller man buck himself up and closer to him, trying to get more of him, all at once.

Eventually they built up speed, settling into a smooth, fast rocking pace that Derek had set. Stiles matched him thrust for thrust, tugging on his hair every time he hit his sweet spot; which was almost every time.

Derek pulled his legs higher onto his lean waist and started really pounding into him, making it feel so good. One of his hands moved down to Stiles' cock, starting to pump in time to his thrusts, and Stiles knew he was almost done for.

The thrusts got harder and rougher until Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He cried out, white painting their stomachs as he came, clenching around the man inside him. Derek grunted and Stiles knew he came when he heard the broken moan come from his mouth.

The larger man slumped over him for a few minutes, catching his breath as Stiles ran his hands up and down his smooth and muscled back. Pulling out lightly he peeled the condom off and threw it in the garbage, before pulling Stiles to him and kissing him; softer, gentler then the last time.

Stiles smiled as Derek draped an arm around his waist and sighed, snuggling into the warm of the man's very solid, very muscular chest.

Very soon he was dozing, and not thinking of anything other than the very warm man he was wrapped around.

* * *

><p>…<strong>so? How was it? Please, be brutal, I love <span>constructive<span> criticism. Leave me a review, and I'll try and get chapter 2 up soon!**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I want to thank all of you for the reviews and favorites and alerts I've received. They all mean a lot to me, and I thank you all! I hope you guys like chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

* * *

><p>When Stiles woke up the first thought through his mind was,<p>

_God, I am really warm. Why does my ass hurt so bad? _

He also felt a heavy arm around his waist tighten slightly and then retract the heat along his back leaving as the mattress shifted and his bedmate got up.

Opening his eyes slightly he saw the tanned, smooth back of his partner walking out of the bedroom. Stiles sighed and shut his eyes as he started relaxing, until he realized that he hadn't spent the night with Danny.

Shooting up with his eyes snapping open he saw the trail of clothes leading from the door to the bed. He started hyperventilating.

The bedroom door opened, revealing Derek, wearing only his boxers, holding a glass of orange juice and a plate with toast and an apple on it. He placed the plate on the bedside table and moved to crawl between Stiles' legs, handing bracing on either side of the man.

As he leaned in for a kiss Stiles turned his head so he got a short peck on the cheek. Derek pulled away with a wounded look on his face. Stiles put his head in his hands and said,

"Oh my God. I can't believe I did that. I cheated on Danny. Fuck, I am such a horrible person. How am I going to go back to him!" Derek put his hand on Stiles' shoulder and said,

"I'm sorry." Stiles looked up before exclaiming,

"I thought you were _straight_!" Derek shook his head before replying,

"No. I'm pansexual." Stiles' mouth dropped open as he said,

"What the fuck does that mean!" The man in front of him sighed as he explained,

"It means that I'm not attracted to a specific gender. It's different than being bisexual. I don't look at a person and see their gender; I see who they are on the inside and who they are as a person." Stiles shook his head before reaching down and pulling on his boxers and pants. Sighing and running his hands over his buzz cut hair he said,

"What are we gonna do? About _this_, I mean." He motioned between their bodies as he spoke. Derek took a deep breath before saying,

"I've got no idea. I mean, I feel horrible about cheating on Kate, and I'm sure you do too, but you can't deny that there isn't something happening between us." Stiles looked down, blushing in shame and in the praise Derek bestowed on him.

Fingers lifted his chin up and he stared in Derek's gray eyes as he said,

"I'll give you my number, and you give me yours. You'll call me when you're ready." He pulled his phone out of his jeans and held his hand out for Stiles' phone and exchanged their numbers. He stood and was pulling his shirt on when Stiles stood.

Derek looked so good, standing there in his tight gray shirt, and Stiles couldn't believe that he had cheated with this man. Usually when people got found out cheating it was with some ugly old lady with a bunch of cats; not a hot young guy with the body of a classical Greek craving.

He bent at the waist and pulled his shirt on, watching as Derek pulled the covers up on the bed and tidied them up, making it look as though they hadn't been disturbed. Stiles looked at him with soft eyes. Even though he felt like shit for cheating on Danny he really did like Derek.

They stood in the center of the room together, standing awkwardly for a moment until Stiles cleared his throat and said,

"I'll call you. Hopefully I'll get around to it soon." Derek nodded and Stiles wrapped his arms around the man's torso, the arms around him crushing him to the muscular chest slightly. He leaned down, and connected their lips softly.

At first Stiles didn't want to reciprocate, it was too soon. But Derek's lips were warm, and tasted good, and soon the smaller man was clutching at the other, mouths moving together frantically, and Stiles briefly thought he was going to be thrown down and taken a second time; not that he would've minded.

Finally Stiles pulled away, breathing heavy as he said,

"I'll, uh, I'll walk you out." Derek nodded and picked up his jacket, turning and nuzzling Stiles' neck when he was leaving. Stiles blinked and watched him walk away, waving lightly.

As he was walking back to the spare bedroom to collect his things he pulled his phone out and checked it. Twenty text messages and seven phone calls from Danny in the past 8 hours.

He shook his head and grabbed his coat, pulling it on as he walked out of the apartment and locked it, putting the key back where it belonged.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later he was walking up the stairs to his apartment. As he pulled his keys out the door opened and Danny seemed to just be walking out, wearing his scrubs with his phone out. When his boyfriend saw him he instantly dropped all his things and wrapped Stiles in a hug.<p>

"God, Stiles I am so sorry. I was so stupid, and I shouldn't have wanted to go out with Jackson. I should've spent time with you. We haven't done anything in a long time." His hands slide over Stiles hair as he spoke. The shorter or the two couldn't help but lean into the embrace of his partner, but he was still mad about the other night.

Pulling back Danny said,

"I've got to go to the hospital now, but I swear to you. I'm off this whole weekend, and we can do something. Please, don't run off like that again. I was really worried. Where did you go?" Stiles sighed and said,

"I went to Sam's for a few drinks and then I crashed at Scott's. He was at Allison's, so I had the place to myself all night." _Well, __myself __and __Derek, __but __whatever._

Danny nodded and pulled Stiles' chin up saying,

"I understand. I'll see you later, okay?" Stiles nodded and Danny kissed him softly before walking down the stairs to the street.

Stiles looked down as he stood in their doorway, feeling where his boyfriend had kissed him.

It wasn't the kind of kiss he wanted.

It wasn't the man he wanted kissing him either.

* * *

><p>It took almost three weeks. Stiles tried to make it work with Danny, he really did, but it was difficult. The weekend that he had off was a complete and utter disaster. They had tried to intimate, they really did, and Stiles wanted it, but when the clothes came off and the touching started he found that it wasn't the body he wanted to be under.<p>

Danny got upset and bailed on him, storming out the apartment yelling about how ungrateful Stiles was, and that he was going to spend some time with Jackson.

It was then, Stiles realized, that even though he knew he would feel bad afterwards about it, that he wanted Derek.

With fumbling hands he picked up his cell phone and dialed the number he had been too scared to call.

"_Hello?__" _Stiles sighed. That masculine, smooth voice he'd wanted to here was there, waiting for him to answer. He took a deep breath and said,

"Derek? Do you know where the Starbucks is on the corner of 9th and Walsh? Meet me there in an hour." He heard a soft chuckle and they hung up.

He picked his coat up and his phone, walking out the door without a second thought.

* * *

><p><strong>…..yeah for updating in a timely manner.<strong>

**What do you guys think? I've gotten a bunch of favorites and stuff, but I'm a sucker for reviews. So gimme some, cause I'm a review whore.**

**reviews=love**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo **

**PS- I promise there'll be smut in the next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. Wanna say thanks, of course, for all the love I've gotten. I appreciate all the reviews, each and every one of them! I hope you all like chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

* * *

><p>When he walked into the Starbucks Stiles saw Derek immediately. He was sitting in a booth at the very back of the café, sipping a cup of coffee. Smiling Stiles walked over and sat saying,<p>

"Hey." Derek smiled knowingly and replied,

"Hello. How've you been?" The shorter man scratched his head lightly and said,

"Not too good. I just…I feel horrible that I'm doing this to Danny, but I just don't feel what I used to for him anymore….and now you're here, and…." He trailed off, and Derek nodded saying,

"Yeah. I understand. I feel the same way. I just couldn't stop thinking about you. And when I saw your name on my caller ID I got really happy. I'm glad you called." He left it at that, and Stiles felt the need for some physical contact with that man across from him. With a tentative look at Derek he slid his hand across the table and laced their fingers together.

Derek smiled and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Stiles felt happy, which was something he hadn't truly felt in a very long time. They sat for only a few more minutes until Derek finished his coffee and said,

"Do you wanna get out of here? My apartment isn't too far away." Stiles bit his lip and nodded and watching as Derek threw a five dollar bill on the table and they walked out.

As they walked down the sidewalk Derek's hand snaked into Stiles', smiling when Stiles smirked and looked away slightly. They arrived at a classy set of apartments and Stiles said,

"I thought you lived with your girlfriend?" Derek shook his head as they walked inside and said,

"I do, but I never sold my old apartment after we moved in together. I crash here if I work late, and I don't feel like going home at 2 in the morning. C'mon, it's freezing out here." Stiles followed, almost nervous. Even though they'd already had sex, it was when they were both partly drunk, and slightly unaware of their actions.

Now, in the cold light of the daytime Stiles was nervous. Nervous about being inadequate next to the Greek god that he was currently getting ready to get back in bed with. Nervous about not being what Derek wanted, and being left to deal with his issues alone, without the benefit of someone else who was going through them too.

They took the elevator up the 20th floor, where they walked to the end of the hallway and Derek opened a very nice apartment. A large TV was set on the living room wall, dark leather couches around it. The kitchen was modern, and large.

Derek threw his jacket down and turned to Stiles saying,

"Well, this is it. Where the magic happens." Stiles raised an eyebrow and smirked saying,

"Uh, no. I'm pretty sure that room is down the hall." His eyes gave away what he was thinking, and Derek seemed to figure it out too. He pulled Stiles down the hall, and pushed him in the room.

The bed was large, with gray and black matching sheets. Stiles fell back on it, watching as Derek stripped himself of his shirt and joined him, straddling his hips lightly so he didn't crush the smaller man with his bulk.

When their lips met Stiles felt like he was home. Derek's lips were rough and chapped, and were coaxing his to move, but Stiles loved it. Derek's hands moved down to push Stiles' shirt off him, and when it was finally off his threw it to the side.

His rough hands traced Stiles' faint abs, and down to his happy trail, smirking against the smaller of the two's lips when he gasped. Wrapping his hands around Derek's broad shoulders he flipped them, straddling Derek's hips and grinding down onto him, their arousals pressing together.

Derek let out a very animalistic growl and pulled Stiles down to kiss him, their lips moving so passionately that it was bordering unsynchronized. Stiles pulled Derek's bottom lip with his teeth and smirked as he felt the groan rumble through the body under him.

Derek pushed his hands down and start undoing Stiles' belt buckle. He didn't even push the jeans all the way off, instead he just shoved his hand down them and fisted Stiles' half hard cock. Stiles grunted and thrust his hips into Derek's hand, panting lightly.

He lifted himself up so that he could shrug off his pants and boxers off all the way. Derek smirked and rolled them once more, hands tugging down his own pants and underwear as he went. Finally they were both naked, and Derek was kneeling between Stiles' spread legs, jerking his cock and getting it hard.

Keeping eye contact with the smaller man Derek leaned down and took the head of Stiles' cock in his mouth, moaning around it and smirking when he watched Stiles through his head back and buck himself up, trying to get further into Derek's mouth.

The larger man's hands held his hips down with ease, not even expending energy on keeping them from thrusting. He sucked down Stiles' length without any difficulty, tongue teasing the vein that ran along the underside and dipping into the slit on the head, groaning at the salty taste he found there.

Stiles grunted and pulled Derek back, so that he was crawling back up Stiles' body to pull back his head and nip and suck at his neck. Stiles pulled his head up to connect their lips, tongue slipping into Derek's mouth, tangling and fighting for dominance.

Derek pulled back and mumbled,

"Second drawer down, open it." Stiles reached over and pulled out a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. He handed them both to Derek, who opened the bottle with a small _snick _and poured the thick fluid over three of his fingers.

Softly he rubbed the cool liquid around Stiles' entrance, only pushing one finger inside when it had warmed to the man's body temperature. Stiles was a shuddering, whimpering mess too soon, and when Derek brushed his prostate it was so good he saw stars flashing across his vision.

Smirking lightly Derek slid in a second finger beside his first, stretching and twisting them so that Stiles was open and ready for him in little less than ten minutes. Stiles moaned and stuttered out,

"Goddammit Der. Please. Need you inside." Derek nodded and ripped a condom package open and rolled it down his cock, positioning the blunt head at Stiles' opening. Then he was pushing inside, and Stiles was moaning, and begging him for more,

"Der, want all of you inside, now. Please!" Derek gave it to him, pushing in all of his length at once, bottoming out quickly. Stiles pulled his lips to Derek's, shoving his tongue in his mouth and moaning loudly.

Derek smirked and leaned down to whisper huskily in Stiles' ear,

"I want you to ride me." Stiles groaned and acquiesced when Derek flipped them, rolling his hips and clenching around the man inside him in the way that he knew would drive him crazy. Derek grunted and thrust up into Stiles, meeting him every time the smaller man dropped back down on his cock.

He braced his hands on the headboard in front of him, his face a mask of pleasure, as every slap of skin, and creak of the bed met his ears.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' back and pulled himself up so that they were leaning on each other as they writhed in pleasure. Stiles' hands gripped Derek's inky hair in thick chunks, nails lightly scraping his scalp as Derek hit his spot, again and again.

His breathing changed and he gasped out,

"Fuck Derek. Uh, so fucking good. Gonna come." Derek smirked and reached between their rocking bodies, wrapping a hand tightly around his lover's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts.

Stiles clenched up, moaning as his release washed over him, painting Derek's hand and their stomachs white as he came. He felt Derek's thrusts get harder and rougher, and he grunted low in his throat when he too reached his completion.

Stiles felt limp and warm and boneless as their heart rates slowed and their breathing returned to normal. From the sated, happy expression on Derek's face the other man felt the same way.

He picked himself up off of Derek and lay there, seeming to melt into the mattress as Derek disposed of his condom. When the bed dipped again Stiles was expecting a soft kiss and maybe some cuddling, not Derek's tongue on his abdomen, licking up all evidence of his release.

God, that was fucking hot. Derek smirked at the lustful look in Stiles eyes and said,

"Already up for round two?" Stiles laughed and shook his head whispering,

"Nah. But Jesus, if I was…." He trailed off and Derek smiled, pulling himself up to rest next to the smaller man. They lay there, staring at the ceiling, trying to make sense of what the fuck was going on in their relationship when Stiles turned to Derek and said nonchalantly,

"What's your favorite color?" Derek turned his head and said incredulously,

"I just fucked you senseless, and _that's_ what you choose to ask me?" Stiles shrugged and folded his hands behind his head and sighed before saying,

"Well, I just figured, we're fucking now. I kinda want to know some stuff about you. Is that alright?" Derek nodded and made a face before replying,

"Bright blue. How about yours?" Stiles looked up and said,

"Uh, green. Yeah, green." Derek nodded and looked at Stiles, and the space between them, and scoffed. He moved over, pulling the smaller man to him and laying almost on top of him. Stiles grunted in annoyance, before Derek turned over and pulled Stiles' arm around his midsection so that they were spooning.

That melted Stiles' sour mood, and caused him to feel very….tingly? (but in a very _manly_ way) on the inside. Danny never let him be the big spoon. And Derek was allowing him too. That meant a lot to Stiles.

Taking a moment to trace the ink between the other man's shoulder blades lightly Stiles whispered,

"You've got a tattoo?" Derek nodded and said,

"Yeah. It's got a meaning; it's not just three spirals on my back. But not now. Sleep." Stiles grunted before shutting his eyes and accepting what Derek said, it would be easier to process the information if he was fully awake, so he could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Fudge. That was a long ass chapter. I hope you all like it, and the smut I tucked in there. I'm open to suggestions, even though I'm pretty sure on where this story is going, but w<strong>**ho knows, maybe your review will give me an idea, and it'll spark a new path? You'll never know unless you give that little blue button some love :D**

**Reviews=LOVE**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys. Not that I'm complaining about the people who do review my story, because I love all of you, but it kind of irks me when I go to my email and see like 12 favorite/story alerts and like…..3 reviews :/ **

**So, yeah I'm finished ranting, but seriously; review. Please.**

**On to chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles rolled over onto his side and groaned lightly. His head was throbbing. There was a warm arm around his waist, and it tightened slightly as lips trailed over his shoulder and neck. He turned his head and smiled at Derek.<p>

He turned his body slightly so that he was lying under and to the side of Derek, watching him with soft eyes. Stiles smiled and thought to himself,

_I could wake up like this everyday_

Wrapping a hand around his neck he pulled Derek down, kissing him passionately. Derek responded immediately, one hand wrapping around Stiles' wrist, the other holding himself up on Stiles' ribcage.

Stiles almost gasped at the passion in the kiss. It was so unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Derek used his shoulders to roll them, the sheet that had been placed over their bodies slipping off the bed as Stiles molded his body to Derek's.

Their legs were tangled together, and the almost didn't even notice the fact that they were both still naked. Stiles pulled away so they could breathe, and mouthed at Derek's shoulder, while Derek's arms encircled his body and rubbed up and down the smooth skin of his back.

Stiles moved in to kiss Derek once more before pulling back, Derek's hand in his hair as they looked at each other with lust blown eyes. But there was something more there too. It wasn't just the amazing sex they'd had.

Derek's hand that was in his hair pulled away and started making small circles on Stiles' shoulder as he leaned up to kiss him again. It was harder, more lust-filled then the other and Derek's hands unconsciously traveled down Stiles' body, trying to wrap around his legs and flip them over.

Stiles wasn't having that; reaching down and pinning Derek's hand to the mattress beside them. When they pulled away they were panting, trying to catch their breath. Derek's hand softly brushed the side of Stiles' face, and he smiled when the younger man hummed lightly and leaned into the embrace. Smiling at him Derek said softly,

"Well, hello to you too." Stiles hummed and said,

"Yeah, definitely." Derek sighed and glanced at the clock groaning and mumbling,

"Shit. It's almost 7. Kate is expecting me for dinner at 7:45." Stiles made a face and said,

"I gothca. I should probably get back too. I just….I don't want to leave this apartment. I feel like we can just be together here without having to think about anyone else." Derek nodded and nudged Stiles softly saying,

"C'mon, up. I have to go. I don't want to, but I have to." Stiles sighed and pushed himself off of Derek's hard chest, pulling on his clothes while stealing glances at Derek's perfectly chiseled body.

They both finished getting dressed around the same time, walking out of the bedroom together. Derek led him into the kitchen saying,

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Stiles made a face and said,

"Water would be good." Derek nodded to the cabinets and faucet with a pointed look on his face. Stiles scowled and said,

"Yeah, why would you be a gentleman and get it for me?" Derek made a face, but smirked and Stiles smiled too, happy that they were comfortable enough to joke with each other. Derek was getting something in the refrigerator as Stiles looked around the kitchen. Swallowing a mouthful of water he said,

"So, how do you afford two apartments in the city? That's gotta be a crazy amount of money." Derek pulled an apple out of the produce drawer and said,

"Ever heard of Hale Inc?" Stiles sputtered. Hale. Hale! Hale Incorporated was one of the biggest businesses on the eastern side of the country. They invested in just about everything, from technology, to medical, to agricultural. They were crazy big. He pointed to Derek and said,

"You?" Derek nodded and sat down crunching into his fruit and saying,

"Yeah. It's been in the family since my great-great grandparents came over from Europe. I've been head executive for about four years now." Stiles nodded and said,

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how much do you make a year?" Derek raised an eyebrow and replied,

"Well, let's just say that I don't want for much." Stiles nodded, accepting the answer. He sighed and looked at the clock on the wall before saying,

"We've got to go soon, don't we?" Derek nodded and Stiles got up from his chair, putting his glass in the sink and walking to the front hall with Derek. As Derek was getting his jacket on Stiles turned him around and pressed him to the front door.

Their mouths moved together on Stiles' accord, changing pace and ferocity when the shorter man wanted. It was the first time Derek had allowed him to dominate a kiss this way. Derek's eyes were blown wide when Stiles pulled away and he shook his head slightly before saying,

"What was that for?" Stiles smirked and said,

"Well, I figured we wouldn't really be able to touch each other outside, so I wanted to do that before we had to leave." Derek nodded and his fingers pulled Stiles' chin up again, connecting their lips softer then the first time.

They eventually walked out of the apartment together, and in the elevator Stiles held Derek's hand. When they got out onto the street and short brushing of their hands together was the only goodbye that they could risk.

Stiles tried to control the painful clenching of his heart as he watched the other man walk down the street and turn a corner. It was only the second time they'd slept together, but he knew what he felt for Derek was real, and strong. He opened his cell phone when he felt it buzzing and said,

"Hey Danny. What's up?" His boyfriend sounded aggravated as he said,

"_I've been calling you for almost an hour. Where were you?" _Letting out a frustrated laugh Stiles said,

"So let me get this straight. _You_ walk out on _me_, and you're gonna interrogate me on what I've been doing? Are you being serious right now Danny?" Danny sighed and said,

"_Look, I just want you to come home. Alright, I'm sorry. I've been an asshole lately, I know. The hospital has just been running me into the ground, and I'm so tired and upset that I just snap at everyone. I'm sorry." _Stiles started walking as he said,

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'll be home soon. See you then." They hung up and Stiles let out a huff. Danny was insufferable, and he just wanted to get the relationship over with. He really wanted to be in a committed _thing_ with Derek. He wondered if Derek wanted that too.

* * *

><p>When Derek made it back to his house Kate was in the kitchen, cooking. Which meant something. Kate never cooked, unless something was going on. Ever.<p>

He pulled his jacket off and called out,

"Kate?" She responded,

"In the kitchen babe." He walked in and saw her stirring a pot of sauce on the stove while in another water was boiling. This wasn't good. Nothing good came of Kate cooking. Especially spaghetti. The last time that had happened she told him that she got fired from her job.

He sat at the table and said,

"What's the occasion?" Kate poured out the pasta and said,

"Do I need an occasion to cook for my boyfriend?" Derek shrugged and said,

"No, I guess not. Do you need any help?" Kate nodded and said,

"Could you get the table set for me?" Derek nodded and grabbed two plates and silverware, placing them on their correct spots on the table.

As he sat back down Kate brought over the plates full of pasta and sauce. Sitting down she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and said softly,

"How was your day?" Derek took a sip of water and thought to himself,

_Oh honey, it was awesome. I didn't go to the office like I told you; I went to the spare apartment and fucked the man I'm currently having an affair with._

Instead he said,

"Good. I got a bunch of paperwork done at the office. You?" Kate sighed and folded her hands on the table and said,

"Well, I went to the doctor today. You know I haven't been feeling well lately, and I wanted to get checked out." Derek took a bite of bread and said through a mouthful,

"And? What's wrong? Is it just a bug or something?" Kate shook her head and placed her hand over his and said softly,

"No Derek. It's...it's something else." He wiped his mouth on his napkin and leaned forward saying,

"So, what is it? Do you need to go to the hospital? Or see a specialist?" Even though he was falling out of love with her, and into something with Stiles he still genuinely cared about her, and would help in any way he could. She smiled gently and shook her head as she said,

"Derek…..I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT?<strong>

**Not even gonna lie, but that came to me as I was typing this tonight. Holy crap, what's gonna happen now?**

**Any-whoser-ma-goser. There'll be smut in the next chapter (you pervs are excited, don't try and hide it!), more stuff on Kate being knocked up (baby?), Danny and Stiles being pissed at each other (what else is new?), and Scott gets involved (shit's going down). Dun dun DUN**

**Read, and review!**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all. Just wanna say thanks, cause you really came through on the reviews for chapter 4. And this is it, chapter 5! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

* * *

><p>Derek stared blankly at the kitchen wall. Pregnant. Kate was <em>pregnant<em>. How the fuck was that even possible? She was supposed to be on birth control. She looked at him with nervous eyes and said,

"Derek? Sweetie? Are….are you okay?" He looked at her and she had a worried look on her face. Clearing his throat lightly he stuttered,

"Uh, yeah. I'm great. Pregnant?" She nodded and sighed saying,

"Yeah. I just thought I had a stomach bug or something, but it was morning sickness, and the doctor confirmed it. I'm about a month. You're going to be a father." Derek's left eye twitched slightly as he said,

"I, uh, I thought you were on birth control. Weren't you on birth control?" Kate shrugged and said,

"Sometimes birth control fails. The doctor tells you it isn't 100% reliable. We just got lucky." Lucky. _Lucky?_ She was fucking pregnant. Derek was going to have a child in 8 months. God, what the hell was he going to say to Stiles? They had just started whatever it was that they had and now he would have to end it.

Or…..

Or, he could just not mention it until he got the situation under control. Yeah, he liked the sound of that a lot better.

Kate looked at him again and said,

"Derek…you're not…_upset_, are you?" Her blue eyes were wide with hurt and Derek rushed out,

"No! No, I could never be upset with you for something like this. It's just as much my responsibility as it is yours. And we'll raise this baby together. We'll be a family." A family. Jesus Christ. Derek was only 26. How the hell was he going to be a father?

He ran his hand through his hair and said,

"I'm not that hungry anymore." Kate nodded and started putting the food away. He stood and walked into the living room, switching on the TV and watching it absentmindedly. Kate came in after a while and curled up at his side. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead softly.

* * *

><p>When Stiles got back to his and Danny's apartment he took his shoes off and called out,<p>

"Danny? Danny, are you home?" He walked into every room and found no one. He tried to hold in the dull ache of loneliness in his chest. He had no clue where Danny was; he had told him he was going to be here, waiting for him. He sighed when he thought about the situation; he was alone in his apartment, and Derek was at his own, probably snuggled up with his girlfriend.

He went into their room and pulled on a pair of sleeping pants, walking back into the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of beer. Grabbing a bag of chips as he headed for the living room he sprawled out on the couch and flicked through the channels.

He fell asleep around 10, and when he woke up again it was almost 3. Pulling himself up he walked into the bedroom and saw that Danny still wasn't home. Sighing softly he climbed into bed and curled up with his pillow.

He woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs, and clanking in the kitchen. He groaned and rubbed his head, rolling out of bed and sighing, yanking a sweater on over his bare chest.

Walking out he saw Danny standing in the kitchen, scraping eggs and bacon onto two plates and setting them on the table with orange juice. Stiles leaned against the doorframe and cleared his throat none too subtly. Danny whipped around and smiled at him, walking over and winding his arms around Stiles' waist.

He leaned in for a good morning kiss, but Stiles turned his head so that it only brushed his cheek. Danny pulled back with hurt eyes saying,

"What's wrong Sti?" Pulling out of Danny's arms Stiles sat and said sarcastically,

"I don't know Danny. It might have something to do with the fact that when I got home last night after I talked to you, you weren't here. Maybe. I'm really not sure." Danny sighed and sat down across from him and rested his head in his hands saying,

"Stiles, I didn't know where you were, or how long you were going to be, so after we talked I went over to Jackson's and hung out. We ate and watched TV and drank beer. I crashed there. Stiles, I am so sorry." He looked like a puppy that had been kicked, and it worked on Stiles' anger.

His face softened and he laid a hand over Danny's and said,

"It's okay. I'm glad that you stayed at Jackson's instead of walking around drunk. I'm sorry I freaked out." Danny nodded and leaned in closer, kissing him softly. Stiles sighed when his boyfriend got up and said,

"I'd like to stay with you for alittle while longer, but I have to get to the hospital. My shift starts soon. I'm gonna go grab a shower, okay?" Stiles nodded and followed saying,

"I have calculus, so I'll join you. Is that okay?" Danny nodded and they made their way to the bathroom, shedding their clothes and stepping under the warm water together. Stiles was instantly backed against the cool tiles with Danny hovering over him, their lips barely brushing, but touching enough.

His hands stroked down Stiles' sides as they kissed, one bracing on his left hip, the other moving further down to wrap around his cock and jerk it roughly. Stiles' eyes closed on their own accord and his head hit the tiles as Danny dropped to his knees and wrapped his lips around Stiles' head.

He moaned and his hands tangled in Danny's black hair as his boyfriend sucked more of his length down his throat. His moans filled the bathroom even more so than the steam of the shower when Danny used his tongue to tease the cluster of nerves right under the head of his cock, and he whined pitifully when he pulled back.

Sucking him back once more Danny reached to cradle and roll his balls and Stiles was done for. He came with a broken moan, spilling down Danny's throat and watching as his boyfriend swallowed it all, smiling when he stood up and pulled Stiles' lips to his, allowing him to taste himself.

He reached around Danny and turned off the water saying, brushing their lips together as he said,

"I've got to go. Sorry." Danny made a face but let Stiles past him, watching him get dressed as he went and got clothes of his own. They got dressed in a stony silence that was metaphorically suffocating Stiles as he pulled Danny to him and said,

"I'll see you later, okay?" His boyfriend only nodded and watched him walk out of their apartment.

Walking down the street Stiles' phone buzzed and he opened it, reading a text message from Scott,

_Meet me at Starbucks in 10?_

Stiles rolled his eyes. Only Scott would want to hang out when he needed to get to class. But still, he was ahead of his the rest of the students, and skipping one day wouldn't kill his grade.

_Sure thing. Be there soon._

He walked down the street and into the internet café, grabbing a latte and sitting in a booth that was clearly visible to the door. Sipping his drink he played Angry Birds on his phone for a few minutes until the door opened and he looked up to see Scott….holding hands with Allison.

Stiles scowled.

Not that he didn't like Scott's girlfriend, because he totally did, he just didn't like it that she ate up all of his time and never seemed to let Scott do anything alone with Stiles.

Maybe she was afraid he would try to make a move or something…on Scott. _Ew_. The thought alone made Stiles shudder as he waved to Scott and Allison.

They walked over and Scott said,

"Babe, could you get the drinks?" She nodded and pecked him as she went up to wait in line. It was long, so Stiles figured he had about 8 and a half minutes of alone time with Scott. Twiddling his thumbs he saw the way Scott was staring at him and blurted the first thing that came to his mind, which was never a good thing. Tapping his fingers he said,

"I'mcheatingonDanny!" Scott gave him a look before saying,

"I have no clue what you just said." Stiles took a deep breath and said slower,

"I've been cheating on Danny. For about three weeks." Scott's eyes widened and he glanced to see that Allison was still in line as he whispered,

"What? You're cheating on Danny? Why? With _who_?" Stiles sighed and said,

"It was a few weeks ago. I met him at Sam's. Do you remember when I called and asked about your spare key?" Scott nodded, eyes narrowed, and Stiles continued, "Yeah, that was where we first did it." Scott threw his hands up and said,

"C'mon Stiles! In my guest room? That's not cool. But seriously, I don't understand, you and Danny were perfect for each other. What the hell happened?" Stiles shrugged and said,

"Life. College and the hospital were getting in the way, and then I met Derek, and I just…" He trailed off and shrugged again. Scott ran his hands through his hair saying,

"What are you planning on doing? Like are you going to break up with Danny for that other guy…Derek? Or what? Like usually, I have a pretty good read on you Sti, but right now I have no fucking clue what you are doing."

Stiles shrugged and they couldn't talk anymore because Allison came over with their drinks and sat next to Scott saying,

"Stiles, how've you been? It's been ages." Stiles smiled and started talking animatedly about his life while Scott watched disapprovingly.

He tried not to think about the sinking feeling in his chest as they spoke, and when his phone buzzed he picked it up and saw the text message he hadn't been expecting, but felt like he was waiting all day for:

_My place in 20_

_-D_

He pocketed his phone and looked up at the couple saying,

"I gotta go you guys. It was great seeing you, as always. Scott, what we talked about? Doesn't leave this Starbucks. To anyone. Allison, a pleasure. I'll see you." He pulled his coat on and scarf, walking out of the café with a purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah, so long. I hope that makes up for the time. If not, please don't show up at my door with pitchforks and torches. My mom would get <strong>_**so**_** pissed. But seriously, this chapter mind fucked me. And not in the good way. **

**Anywhoser, yes, there was a one-sided BJ in this, and I'm sure Danny is kinda pissed about that. **

**Next chapter, uh smut and a time lapse of about a month and a half, (after the promised Sterek smut of course. Who do you think I am?), some romantic movie watching, some more smut…and basically, thinking about it, it will probably be all smut. Not that you pervs mind that :P **

**Also, I'm pretty sure I didn't point this out, but it does take place in winter. So probably around the end of November here, that's why Stiles is always so bundled up when he goes outside. **

**So yeah, review for me, and I'll try to get chapter 6 up sooner :D **

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone :D I wanna say thanks for all the love and reviews from chapter 5, they inspire me, and make me happy. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

* * *

><p>When Stiles got to Derek's apartment and met the other man inside he was surprised and shocked, pleasantly, by the ferocity with which the other man threw him against the hallway wall and kissed him. It was full of passion, and <em>teeth<em>…lots of teeth. But in a good way. Their lips moved so fast and hard with each other that it was almost painful.

Derek pulled him around and pressed him against the wall, mouthing his neck roughly and growling,

"Shirt, pants, off. Now." Stiles obliged willingly, yanking his shirt off and throwing it aside and pushing his pants down around his ankles, happy that Derek had at least allowed him to get his shoes and socks off before he attacked him.

Standing only in his boxer briefs he was pushed to the wall again and could feel Derek's hard on pressing against him insistently, the other man laving kisses and licks on the back of his neck. Derek forced one hand down the front of his underwear and started palming his cock roughly, while the other, which had somehow already gotten lubed up, made its way to Stiles' entrance and began lightly circling it.

He moaned when one was pressed in up to the first knuckle, warming the muscle and loosening it slightly. He barely received any warning when a second slide in with the first, hitting his prostate with little difficulty; Derek had long fingers. He moaned and pushed his hips back onto them, with Derek stabbing his sweet spot every few thrusts.

A third somehow worked its way in, but Stiles was lost to the haze of pleasure clouding his vision, mumbling out incoherent words of praise and promises, just as long as Derek would keep it up.

Finally Derek pulled his underwear down and Stiles heard a condom being torn open and then there Derek was, pressing against his entrance and slipping inside with a shallow thrust.

He gave the younger man hardly any time to adjust before he was pulling back out and shoving himself in, grunting into the back of Stiles' neck. The younger had to brace his hands on the wall in front of them to keep from falling over.

Derek fucked into him ferociously, and Stiles wasn't sure what had provoked this, but he liked it; a lot. Danny always treated him like he was a porcelain doll; like he was going to break if he was too rough. Derek obviously didn't think that way, but Stiles didn't mind it in the least.

His hands held Stiles hips tight enough to leave bruises, and for once he didn't care about the evidence of his affair being visible. He wanted this; wanted to be owned, marked, _claimed_.

Derek shifted so that his arms were slung around Stiles' waist and one of his hands was tugging at his cock roughly. They both knew it wasn't going to last long, what with Derek hitting Stiles' sweet spot with every thrust and Stiles tightening around Derek continually.

It was the roughest they'd ever been, and it couldn't have left them more sated once Derek let out a loud grunt and his thrusts were borderline ferocious as he rode out his orgasm. Stiles thrust his hips slightly, and Derek turned him quickly, dropping to his knees and sucking Stiles' down his throat.

And Stiles would be goddamned if he hadn't met a better cocksucker. If he didn't know he liked both genders he would've thought whole heartedly that Derek was straight up gay. He could suck dick like a champ. And that is why Stiles came fiercely, tugging Derek's hair and spilling down his throat, moaning when the man kept on sucking, only stopping when the sensation became too much to handle.

They slid down the wall together, resting in a tangle of sweaty, tired limbs on Derek's foyer floor. Stiles caught his breath and turned to look at Derek saying,

"What the fuck was _that_?"Derek didn't look at him as he pulled Stiles closer and curled his larger hands around the other's, thumbs twirling random patterns over the exposed skin. He shrugged and said,

"Was there something wrong with it?" Stiles shook his head and leaned up saying,

"Fuck to the no. Not that I don't love being greeted with hot wall sex every time I walk through your door, but it was just a shock." Derek smirked and said,

"Yeah, but it was fun." Stiles laughed and replied,

"Yeah, I would say so."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time lapse: 1 month (Christmas time)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Time sure as hell flies when you're having a good time. Well, at least a partly good time, that's what Stiles thought. His life with Danny sucked ass. His life with Derek was almost flawless and made him so happy that it almost hurt.<p>

His schedule varied from day to day, but it almost always had Derek worked in somehow. Whether they met to grab a coffee and talk, or they spent a few hours at Derek's apartment, or they wandered around New York together.

It had been nearly two months, and Christmas was fast approaching. He picked Danny up a tie at Macy's. Danny liked ties…right? He didn't know, but he wasn't really concerned about Danny.

Derek and him had being doing this…_thing_…. for almost two and a half months. Over coffee at their usual Starbucks Stiles ranted about it to Scott,

"What do you get someone for Christmas in my situation? They don't make gift baskets for the guy you've been cheating on your boyfriend with!" Scott shrugged and took a sip of his drink before saying,

"Well, what does his like? Does he have any hobbies?" Sure, Derek had tons of hobbies. None of them were decent to share with Scott though, seeing as most of them them happened on and around various surfaces in his apartment. What Stiles also didn't realize was that he had a nasty habit of losing track of what he was saying in his head and usually started saying it out loud. Scott held up his hands and said,

"Oh God. Please Stiles, you're my best friend and I love you, but please, stop talking." He threw his shaggy haired friend a look and said spitefully,

"Oh, really? How about I get you a straw so you can suck it up! I had to deal with way worse when you and Allison started dating, so don't even get on me about it." Scott gave a placating glance to his friend and they continued,

"What does he do?" Stiles couldn't go with specifics on that question. Hale Inc was huge, and if Scott knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself, no matter if his friendship with Stiles was on the line. He twisted his hands and said nonchalantly,

"He works for a corporation. Like in an office." Scott rubbed his chin for a few minutes before snapping his fingers and saying excitedly,

"How about a watch? Watches go good with business clothes, and they're nice, and stuff….." Stiles thought about it for a moment and nodded saying,

"Yeah, that is a good idea. Thanks man. I've got to go and pick one out now. I'll text you, okay?" Scott nodded and waved as his friend got up and walked out of the Starbucks. He spent about two hours in a jewelry store, trying to find a watch he thought Derek would like and, with a smile on his face he walked out with his purchase.

* * *

><p>Christmas came and went, but it didn't matter. Three days after the actual holiday, when Stiles was on break and Derek wasn't in the office, they decided to have a Christmas celebration of their own. Stiles had packed a bag and said he was going to Scott's (who promised on pain of death to vouch for him) and took a cab to Derek's apartment.<p>

He was pulled inside and greeted by a pleasant looking Derek, wearing a dark green sweater and black lounge pants, in the holiday fashion of course. He was wearing comfortable clothes as well, sleeping pants and a hoodie. They kissed for a few minutes under the mistletoe that Derek had placed in the archway of his door and when they pulled away Stiles laughed at his cheesiness.

They went into the living room and Derek nodded to the floor, where blankets and pillows had been set us as a comfortable looking nest for them to snuggle in as they opened presents. The faux fireplace was turned on, with some festive Christmas lights on the mantle. Overall Stiles could see that Derek had put in some effort for him and he really liked it.

Derek sat back against his couch and Stiles settled between his legs, leaning against his chest. The older man hummed happily and said,

"You open your present first." Stiles nodded and grabbed the long, flat wrapped object with his name on it. Feeling it he thought,

_Oh Jesus, please tell me he didn't get me a calendar._

He tore the paper off, only to find another layer of white tissue paper underneath it. Frustrated he pulled it off and his mouth fell open at the present. The Beatles. The White Album. Vinyl Record.

Turning it over gently in his hands he was speechless and Derek chuckled as he said,

"Yeah, I thought you might like it. At least, I was hoping you would." Stiles turned his head and saw Derek's nervous eyes before kissing him fiercely and saying,

"Of course I love it! How couldn't I? It's amazing, thank you." The other man shrugged and held him tighter around the waist, nuzzling the back of his neck affectionately. Stiles nudged him until he loosened his grip and said,

"Okay, my turn!" He pulled his box out from his bag and handed it to Derek, watching him closely as he tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box which held the watch. His eyes sparkled and he smiled saying,

"It's perfect. Thank you Stiles." The younger nodded and sighed happily, leaning back into the older male and fiddling with their intertwined fingers absentmindedly. Derek reached down to his belt line and pulled his shirt up slightly, exposing the soft skin of his belly. Stiles hummed as Derek's stubble tickled the back of his neck and his fingers worked over the smooth skin of his stomach, pushing his shirt up until it was at Stiles' neck and he decided to just pull it off.

Kissing and mouthing the back of the man's neck Derek groaned softly, allowing his hands to rub over every part of Stiles' torso; over his faint abdominal muscles, his nipples, his collarbones, and back to his shoulders.

Stiles turned his head and connected their lips, smirking into it when Derek's hands stuttered on their pathway. When he pulled away slightly Derek whined, but when he leaned to lie back on the blankets, and pulled Derek on top of him, their bodies pressed tightly together as they kissed.

Stiles' hands gripped his hair in thick chunks, gasping when Derek moved to his neck and caught his skin, worrying it between his teeth lightly. He groaned and pulled Derek back up and smiled at the tender look in his eyes when he looked at the younger man.

Stiles was all for going at it, biting Derek's lip, and trying to get in his mouth with his tongue. Derek however, didn't. He used his lips to gentle the kiss until it was slow and slick, and so impossibly good that Stiles felt his toes curl and his fingers tighten around the other man's neck.

Derek pulled away first, resting his forehead on Stiles' and smiling lightly. Stiles moved closer, lightly bumping noses with him and smirking. He buried his face in Derek's neck and kissed it softly, hearing Derek chuckle and feeling him smile as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Stiles woke the next morning in a bed, presumably Derek's, next to empty sheets. Looking up with bleary eyes he saw Derek walking into the room with two steaming cups, which Stiles prayed was coffee.<p>

It was.

He took a mug from the other man and accepted a good morning kiss in return. Smiling he sipped his drink and said,

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Derek shrugged and said,

"Do you wanna stay in? Maybe watch a movie or something?" Looking Derek's shirtless body up and down he thought to himself,

_Or something is right ._

He nodded and Derek got up to get the remote for the TV, tossing it at him and climbing into bed as he said,

"You pick." Stiles nodded and went to the menu, flicking through pages of movies. It was getting depressing, not finding anything to watch when he finally saw an 80's movie that anyone couldn't watch and not love. As he hit 'select' and settled in beside Derek the older man said,

"The Breakfast Club? What's it about?" Stiles glanced at him and said incredulously,

"Are you serious right now? You've never seen The Breakfast Club? Dear God, what kind of horrible sheltered life did you lead as a child?" Derek shrugged and wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulders, watching absentmindedly, but really he was trying to distract Stiles with his fingertips. Which wasn't all too hard to do, what with the ADD and the extreme lust after any and everything that was Derek.

He hummed and leaned into the solid warmth that was Derek, nudging his nose against the other's jaw, kissing and biting the flesh there softly. Derek hummed and reached behind him, grabbing the remote and flicking the TV off. He rolled over Stiles and his hands wandered down to their pants, shrugging his off and then Stiles', grinding their bare cocks together.

Stiles moaned into his mouth and grinned when Derek moved and switched his position, mouth over Stiles' cock as Stiles had his mouth under Derek's. They started moving, Derek pulling Stiles' balls into his mouth a rolling them around and Stiles deep throating Derek and then moaning around his shaft; he knew Derek liked that.

His hands were resting on Derek's hips, tracing the smooth skin softly, and they traveled down his ass, gripping the firm flesh in his hands. A few of his fingers traveled and spread his cheeks, trailing over his entrance lightly, and one tried to probe inside.

Derek jumped slightly and pulled off of Stiles' cock, sitting up at the headboard before Stiles could blink, eyes wide as he stuttered,

"S-Stiles, we've never, uh, we've never done that before." Stiles licked his lips and picked himself up to hover over Derek as he said,

"I'm aware. I want to make you feel good too. Is that okay?" Derek sighed and laced their fingers together before saying,

"I know you do, and I appreciate it. It's just that…well; you're the only man I've ever been with. I'm….well, I'm nervous." Stiles brushed their lips together softly and whispered against Derek's,

"I know. I can make it good for you. I promise. Do you trust me?" Derek looked like he was internally struggling for a minute before he sighed and nodded whispering,

"Yes, I trust you." He surrendered the control he usually possessed in their relationship, and Stiles smiled, pleased that they were exploring new things together. The shorter man smiled and brushed their lips together once more, softly at first, until it seemed as though they were trying to suck each other's souls out of their mouths.

Stiles pushed Derek back against the pillows and moved his way down the cut body in front of him. He kissed Derek's chest, catching one of his nipples in between his teeth and clamping down on it, sucking harshly until Derek was squirming under him, trying to push him lower.

Once he got to Derek's cock he took it in his mouth, bobbing his head and running his tongue up and down, dipping in the slit at the top of the head and moaning when he tasted the evidence of Derek's arousal.

Derek wanted to thrust up into the tight warm mouth, but he couldn't He had allowed himself to give up control, and he couldn't take it away once he had given it.

As Stile worked on him he felt slick fingers (where the hell had Stiles gotten that lube?) press against his entrance lightly. When the first finger breached him he tensed slightly, squirming alittle to get used to it. Stiles let him adjust for a few minutes before he started thrusting it shallowly, loosening the muscles slowly.

After a few minutes he slid a second in with the first, thrusting and searching for Derek's prostate. He knew he had found it when a broken moan came out of Derek's mouth and he arched off the bed like he'd been electrocuted.

The younger man smiled and rubbed his fingers against it a few more times, before he pulled his fingers out and went back in with a third. Derek was panting and writing on the bed by the time Stiles deemed him ready enough. He accepted a condom from Derek and rolled it on before pouring lube on it; he didn't want to hurt the other man.

He maneuvered Derek onto his side and then laid behind him, bracing one hand on his hip and using the other to guide himself inside of Derek's body. He felt the other man shift and tense, trying to get used to the sensation. Stiles rubbed his side soothingly and said softly,

"It's okay. You're alright." Derek nodded and turned his head, connecting their lips and moving them softly. He whimpered when Stiles pulled out slightly and pushed back in slowly. Stiles sued one hand and hitched Derek's leg up and over his hip, giving him better access. His other hand went to Derek's front, wrapping a hand around him and giving a few soft tugs to keep him hard.

Derek jumped slightly when Stiles hit his sweet spot, moaning into Stiles' mouth as they kissed. Stiles pulled away and mouthed at Derek's neck and shoulders, kissing the skin and panting against it when Derek clenched around him.

Derek grunted and pulled Stiles' hand back down to his cock, moaning when his partner started sliding his hand up and down in time with his thrusts, making him moan and whimper.

They continued panting and moaning together until Derek felt that familiar heat buildup in his lower abdomen, and wanting release he pushed back on Stiles, signaling that he wanted more.

Stiles complied, holding Derek's hip tighter, and pounding into him harder, viciously hitting his sweet spot every time. Derek knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and when Stiles' hand abandoned his dick and reached down to roll his balls around in his hand he was done for.

He came with a loud moan, clenching around Stiles and feeling the other man's thrusting pick up speed and force until he came too, gripping Derek tightly as he rode out his orgasm.

They stayed together for a moment longer before Stiles pulled out and got up, throwing out the condom and coming back to wipe Derek down with a damp washcloth. After cleaning himself and his partner up he laid back down behind Derek, painting kisses on his back and shoulders and neck.

Derek laughed and laced their fingers together where they rested on his abdomen. Stiles pushed his nose against the back of Derek neck, smelling the sweat and sex in the room as Derek mumbled sleepily,

"Yeah, we are definitely doing that again."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that was over 3,000 words. If you're not satisfied then I'm sorry. Two smut scenes and some aw cuteness. And some trust stuff too. Cause it is a trust thing that Derek let Stiles be in control instead of him always being in control. And no, they didn't need to use sex to figure that out, but it is so much more fun writing sexy scenes then dialogue. <strong>

**Anywhoser. I hope you liked that. My fingers hurt, because I typed the last half of this tonight. And I hope you're happy! I missed Glee for this. For you. Yes, you. **

**Next chapter will be: a cute dateish thing (dawh!), mayhaps some sexytimes in Derek's office (oh god, thinking about Tyler Hoechlin in a suit makes me melt), some pregnancy stuff (ugh, Kate)…..some Lydia (cause I'm sure you were all wondering where the hell she is), and I'm thinking of incorporating a "Stiles goes back to Beacon Hills with Derek to see his p-dizzle" trip (wait, what?). THINKING. As in might or might not happen. Oh, and there will be a cabin party in the next chapter or two, haven't decided which one yet :D**

**Read, and review!**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all. You guys, you know that I love you and the support you give me, but I got like 6 reviews last chapter. C'mon you guys. I think you can do better. And I'll give someone a treat even. **

**I'll randomly draw a review and whomever it belongs to gets a cameo in Chapter 8. Okay? But that means I need more then I've been getting. I have faith though! You guys can do it!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7<em>

* * *

><p>When Stiles woke up he was warm and comfortable. He rolled over, and didn't want to get up. Except someone, most likely Derek, had other plans for them that evening. He was tugging on the blanket saying softly,<p>

"Stiles. Stiles! C'mon, we're going out." Stiles pulled his foot back and kicked lightly rubbing his face against his pillow and mumbling,

"five mor' minutes." Derek smirked and tickled Stiles' foot lightly as he said with an amused voice,

"No, not in five minutes. Now." Stiles grumbled once more and burrowed into his pillow, humming softly. Derek scowled playfully and yanked the blankets back, the cold air hitting Stiles' naked body and causing him to shriek and roll off the bed and to the floor.

Looking up from his spot on the ground he glared at Derek with enough force to crack a stone in half. His left eye twitching lightly he stood, stretching, and feeling the pull of his muscles as they settled into their proper places.

Shaking his head and walking over he grumbled as Derek followed him into the bathroom saying,

"What is so important that I'm not allowed to sleep? Fucking you really took a lot out of me." He sent the other man a pointed look, but smiled when Derek laughed, pushing him into the shower and following him under the spray of warm water.

Rubbing his hands through the shorter's buzz cut hair he said quietly,

"I made some reservations. We're getting dinner." Stiles looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and said excitedly,

"Where? Somewhere good, I hope. I'm kinda hungry." Derek laughed and poured some shampoo on Stiles' head, rubbing it in until it soaped up and they were both bubbly.

Finally they got out, after lounging in the warm water together for some time, and got dressed.

Stiles blushed when he realized he was unintentionally checking out Derek's ass in his dress pants, because it looked phenomenal.

As they walked out of the apartment Derek smiled at Stiles' patience. He looked like he was really trying, which Derek really appreciated.

They took a cab to upper Manhattan, where Stiles got out and his jaw almost hit the floor. It had to be one of the nicest restaurants in the whole city. They walked inside and Derek walked up to the hostess and said,

"I have a reservation for the back room. Derek." She nodded and motioned for them to follow, which they did. When they got to the back room the hostess left them alone with their server.

Derek ordered steak; Stiles ordered some type of spaghetti dish. They ate and talked quietly for about an hour. It was really nice. Derek liked running and hiking, and all this outdoorsy stuff. Stiles didn't really like that kind of stuff, being crazy uncoordinated and all that jazz.

Derek was laughing at some ridiculously corny joke Stiles had just told and when he was finished he said,

"You know Stiles; I had a lot of fun tonight. I'm happy we did this." Stiles blushed and looked down, smiling lightly, when he felt Derek's hand find his under the table and squeeze. Looking back he said,

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Derek nodded and tossed a bill on the table and walked out of the room, Stiles trailing him.

When they got in the back of the cab Derek told the cabbie to go to Central Park, and rested his hand on Stiles' thigh. Stiles knew what sexual was, especially with Derek, but his touch wasn't…not now at least. It was just a simple way for them to inconspicuously touch each other, and Stiles laced his fingers through Derek's as he thought about it.

Finally they pulled over and got out, Derek handing the driver a few bills out of his pocket. Standing out in the cold they started walking and Stiles said softly,

"Where did you grow up? I'm from California. But not L.A. or somewhere cool. This little rinky dink town called Beacon Hills up north. It was awful." Derek laughed before he said,

"I grew up in northern New York. My family had a really big house up there. I moved to the city about six years ago." Stiles nodded and as they continued walking said,

"My dad's the Sheriff. How ironic, right? Small town sheriff's son making a giant wave when he reveals he is gay and moving to New York with his boyfriend. God, my dad told me about the gossip. It was pretty bad. What about your folks? What do they do?" Derek's face tightened, and he stopped, turning away from Stiles and saying quietly,

"They don't do anything anymore. They're dead. I don't have a family anymore. The house burned down with everyone but me and my sister inside." Stiles' face was shocked. He had no idea. He didn't apologize for Derek's loss though. Instead he placed his hand on the other man's shoulder and said softly,

"My….uh, my mom died when I was eight. Cancer. It was just me and my dad after that. It hit him harder than it did me, 'cause I was just a little kid, but it was still hard. But I, well, I know how you feel." Derek looked back at him and Stiles nodded. They started walking again and Stiles rubbed his hands together, shivering lightly. Derek looked over and said quietly,

"Don't you have gloves?" Stiles blew hot air on his hands saying,

"Left them at your house." The older man rolled his eyes and took his hands from his pockets and brought Stiles' cold ones into the heat of his. They were large and crazy warm, and Derek was puffing hot air on them, rubbing and getting them back to normal temperature.

Even after they were defrosted Derek didn't let go of his hands for a few minutes, and they stood silently, holding each other and silently wondering how in the mess of the lives they had found each other.

* * *

><p>"…..Fuck! Harder! God, Derek!" Derek was draped over Stiles' back, mouthing at his neck as he thrust himself in and out of the other man. The minute they walked through the door they'd been all over each other, and Derek didn't waste any time with preparing Stiles and getting inside of him.<p>

His partner was under him, kneeling on his hands and knees across the bed, moaning and writhing every time Derek thrust into him. Derek grunted, sinking himself further inside Stiles, making it harder and rougher, but not faster.

One hand was planted on the bed, supporting his weight so he didn't crush the smaller man and the other was wrapped around Stiles' cock, jerking it teasingly every so often. He liked to do that. Keep Stiles on edge for a while and then let it all go for the both of them.

He sped his thrusts, making them deeper and faster while his hand stroked Stiles' cock, jerking it roughly. Stiles came first, crying out with pleasure as his orgasm rushed through him, coating Derek's hand with his come. Once he was sated he dropped to his elbows, giving Derek better access to him and the older man took it eagerly, gripping his hips tightly and thrusting roughly.

His own orgasm hit him like a train, gripping Stiles' hips hard enough to leave bruises that he would have to apologize for later, as he came, his teeth latching down on Stiles' neck roughly.

He rested his spent body on top of Stiles' for a few moments, until his breathing and heart rate slowed to normal. Stiles grunted and rolled his shoulders; the older man was heavy, and he was crushing him.

Smiling softly Derek pulled himself out and disposed of the condom before coming back to bed with a washcloth to wipe them down with.

Stiles had a lazy, spent expression on his face as he rolled over and laid there while Derek wiped him down before tossing it away.

Derek plopped down between Stiles' thighs, knocking his breath out slightly and smirking when the other man smacked him lightly before adjusting his body into a comfortable position. Derek smiled and leaned his head down to connect their lips softly and Stiles reciprocated just as eagerly.

When they finally pulled away from each other Stiles smiled softly and bumped his nose against Derek's, who bumped back in an uncharacteristic display of post coital affection.

Stiles' head lolled to the side as he mumbled,

"Time for sleep." Derek nodded and sighed, rolling so that they were still tangled, but on their sides together. The younger man buried his head in Derek's neck and sighed happily, fingers tracing light patterns on the other man's skin.

* * *

><p>Waking up to the ringing of his cellphone wasn't exactly the way Stiles wanted to get up after sleeping the night away with Derek, but it was the way he did anyway. Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes he reached over and grabbed the phone opening it and mumbling,<p>

"Hullo?" It was Scott. His voice sounded annoyed as he said,

"_Yeah, I'm going out with Allison tonight so I can't cover for you. You've been there for almost three days now anyway. Go home Stiles, because Danny is starting to get suspicious, and I'm not getting in the middle of it."_ He hung up and Stiles sighed muttering,

"What an asshole." Behind him Derek was stirring, his arms tightening around Stiles' midsection slightly as he yawned sleepily. Stiles smiled at the tired puppy dog look on his face as he said quietly,

"I've got to go. Apparently Danny's getting worried about me. I'll talk to you later or something, okay?" Derek nodded and reached over, kissing him thoroughly before letting him go and rolling over, showing Stiles his back.

It was times like this, when the other man was sleepy and pliable on the bed that Stiles found it hard to pull himself away and leave. But he did, pulling his clothes on from the other night and leaving the apartment quietly.

Walking back to his apartment he thought of just how fucked up his life really was. He was in love with Danny, or at least that was what he had been telling himself for the past four years. And then there was this _thing_ he had going on with Derek. Every time they saw each other it was the exact same questions running through his mind: when was Derek going to call the whole thing off because he had a good life with his girlfriend? When were either Danny or Kate find out about the affair? What if someone recognized Derek and saw that Stiles wasn't Kate?

He shook his head to clear it as he walked up the stairs to his apartment, turning the key in the lock and walking inside.

Danny was sitting on the couch waiting for him and he jumped up saying,

"Where were you? Scott said you left like half an hour ago and it doesn't take that long to get from here to his place." Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he took his jacket off saying,

"Seriously? I was hungry so I stopped for some food. Is that okay?" Danny looked away and nodded before walking back into the bedroom with a scowl planted on his face.

Stiles rolled his eyes again and shook his head, plopping down on the couch and flipping through the TV channels.

* * *

><p>It took about two weeks for them to get back to normal. Or as normal as a relationship with one person having an affair can be. The rest of winter break was them working out their differences, and Stiles was allowed to sleep on the bed again by the time he was back at school.<p>

Sitting in his physics class he tapped his pencil absentmindedly until someone put their perfectly manicured hand over it to stop the noise. He looked up into Lydia Martin's face, who was scowling as she said,

"Stiles, I love you, but please stop tapping your damn pencil. You are going to drive me crazy." She retracted her hand and Stiles smirked as she sat next to him anyway. Sighing she massaged her temples and he smiled saying,

"Rough break?" She nodded replying,

"You don't even know the half of it. God, I hate my parents. I'm not a child anymore and they still fight over my affection like they did when I was in high school. Do you see this?" She gestured to the bright red bag hanging on his arm. It was obviously high quality, and very nice. Continuing she said,

"Hermes Kelly. Costs about nine thousand dollars. Nine thousand. And this?" She held up her wrist and Stiles saw a very heavy looking watch with what looked like diamonds encrusting the whole surface and inside of the mechanism. Seeing his shocked face she nodded and said,

"Yeah. Almost eight thousand. I just don't understand. If they want to make me happy they should get over acting childish and just be my parents. Honestly. It is exhausting trying to deal with them. It's like I'm the parent and they're the children." She took a break in her rant to look over at him and say softly,

"Are you okay? You seem kinds down in the dumps." He shook his head before replying,

"Just stuff with Danny has been really crappy lately. It sucks." Her face was sympathetic and she pursed her lips saying,

"Well, why don't you guys come up the cabin? You know my parents don't care, and I'll throw a big party so that everyone is there and having a good time." Stiles smiled and nodded, knowing that his friend couldn't resist the urge to throw a raging party at her parent's lakefront cabin in upper New York.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he read the text message from Danny,

_starbucks after physics?_

He smiled and Lydia leaned over to read the message before saying,

"Well, things can't be too bad, can they?" He rolled his eyes at her before texting Danny back,

_9__th__ and Walsh? I'll be there._

Professor Robertson came in as Danny sent him a final message,

_:] _

* * *

><p>Kate and Derek were sitting in their living room together, Derek holding his laptop and typing intently and Kate curled up on the couch flipping through the channels without really watching anything. Sighing she looked up and said,<p>

"Derek?" He glanced at her and she continued,

"I really want some coffee, and I'm craving Starbucks. Can you put your work away for a few minutes so we can get some? It'll be good to get out of the apartment for alittle while. I feel like I've been in here all week. " He nodded and said,

"Yeah. Let me just put my stuff away and we can go get some." She smiled and stood up, stretching lightly. Derek took a moment to watch as her long sleeve shirt rode up slightly on her barely protruding belly. It didn't look like she was pregnant; not yet at least, but Derek knew that their child was growing inside her, and it made his stomach turn slightly.

He grabbed his coat and hers and they walked out of the apartment together.

* * *

><p>When Stiles' class got out he texted Danny and started walking to the Starbucks, which took about ten minutes from where his class was. When he walked in he saw Danny in line and joined him, slipping his hand in his boyfriend's lightly. They ordered their drinks and as they were waiting to receive them the door opened. Stiles looked up out of habit and his heart almost stopped when he saw who walked through the door.<p>

Derek and a woman. Who he assumed to be Kate.

Oh fuck.

He tried to keep his cool, since it was obvious that Derek hadn't seen him yet, and still was blissfully unaware that the man he was having an affair with was in the coffee shop.

Only then, after Kate and Derek had ordered and went off to the side to wait, did he see Stiles standing there with Danny, their hands intertwined. His eyes were the only thing that betrayed his expression, widening slightly and nervously flitting around.

He steered Kate over to the side farthest from Stiles and Danny and stood there. Unconsciously he gripped Danny's hand tighter and his boyfriend rubbed his arm and said softly,

"You okay?" He nodded and their coffees were ready, so they picked them up and walked to sit down at one of the little tables. And as fate would have it Derek and Kate sat at a table far enough away that they couldn't hear each other, but close enough that Stiles and Derek could've easily made eye contact, which they did, frequently.

He was completely out of the conversation that Danny and he were having, and when they had finished their drinks he all but ran out saying,

"Class, got to go!" He speed walked down almost ten blocks until he stopped at an intersection to catch his breath. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out reading the message,

_Meet me at my office around 9. Corner of 57__th__ and City Ave. 20th floor_

_-D_

Derek was going to be the death of him, he really was.

* * *

><p>He walked around until he thought it was an okay time to go to Derek's office. Pushing the number 20 on the elevator he waited until he got there, not really surprised to see that mostly everyone had gone home. Standing by the receptionist desk he called out,<p>

"Derek? Derek, where are you?" A hand clamped down on his shoulder and Stile just about had a heart attack, swinging around to see Derek behind him, smug look on his face at having been able to sneak up on the other man.

Stiles rolled his eyes and said,

"Ha ha. Very mature Derek. So, what's up?" Derek gave him that look and Stiles took a wild guess, allowing the other man to pull him towards the back of the room into his own personal office. Even though they were alone Derek shut the door out of habit and turned to the younger man who was sitting on his couch.

The office was nice; very nice. It's one side was a wall of glass in the form of windows. A huge floor to ceiling mirror was next to the desk, and the rest of the wall was paneled with dark wood. He glanced at Derek and smirked saying,

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you didn't invite me here to admire your fantastic taste in interior design?" Derek gave him a look and walked closer mumbling softly,

"What do you think?" Stiles smiled and grasped Derek's forearms, pulling him down on top of the other and kissing him softly. Derek groaned and locked his hands behind Stiles' neck, tongue slipping into his mouth and massaging it.

They hadn't been together since Stiles was on Christmas break, which had been about two weeks. That was awhile in their books.

Stiles pushed Derek back, until they were lying on the plush carpet that covered the floor. Derek rolled them, holding himself above the smaller man, hands reaching down to unbuckle his belt and unsnap his jeans. Sliding his hand into the open flap his wrapped a fist around Stiles' half hard cock and gave it a few tugs.

The younger moaned and bucked up but then Derek stopped, motioning for Stiles to get his shirt off. As he was pulling his t-shirt over his head Derek was unbuttoning his dress shirt and pulling off his undershirt.

Finally, clothes strewn all around them with Derek still in his undershorts and Stiles completely naked, they were touching, and it was amazing. Their torsos rubbed against each other and the skin pulled and slid in the most pleasant way.

Stiles gasped when Derek made his way down his chest, nipping and kissing his exposed skin until his mouth was directly above the other's cock. Stiles bucked his hips lightly and whimpered when Derek mouth finally came into contact with him.

Hands held his hips down so he couldn't thrust up into the warmth of Derek's mouth, but Derek always made sure he never needed too. His tongue teased the whole length before he hollowed out his cheeks, and proceeding to suck like he wanted Stiles' _soul_ to come out of his cock.

Stiles threw his head back, fisting his hands in Derek's black hair until the other man pulled off him. With a smile Derek reached over Stiles into his pants and grabbed a condom and lube, handing them to Stiles and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Stiles made a face and said,

"Really?" Derek nodded and leaned back, spreading his legs for the other as he said,

"You think it's always going to be you?" Stiles shrugged and popped open the lube, coating three of his fingers with it and leaning between Derek's thighs, mouthing at his thigh as he pushed one inside.

There was tightness, but it was expected; it was only Derek's second time. He didn't act like it though, accepting Stiles' fingers with little resistance and making small noises whenever he did something the other appreciated.

Slipping a second finger in and twisting them slightly he smiled when Derek bucked his hips and tried to get closer to the other man. Stiles smirked and made a grab for the condom, kneeling and rolling it on before shoving Derek out of the way and lying on his back. Derek looked confused for a moment before Stiles shot a pointed look to his cock and the other man got the message.

Kneeling over him he sunk down to his knees, reaching behind him and slowly guiding Stiles' cock inside of him, groaning softly. Stiles moaned and his hands found their place on Derek's hips, holding them lightly as the other leaned down and kissed him as he adjusted.

Finally he started to move, softly rolling his hips and clenching down around the other and watching his face closely. Once he had loosened up he really started getting into it, and Stiles would be damned if anyone had ever told him that Derek could ride cock like a professional.

He threw his head back and thrust back up into Derek, and wrapped a hand around his cock as well, jerking him.

Derek's face was a mask of almost violent pleasure as he rocked down harder and faster onto Stiles, desperately trying to give them both the release they wanted so bad. Not that Stiles didn't think it was insanely hot, watching Derek fuck himself on his cock, but he wanted the control.

Pushing Derek off him he rolled the other man onto his back and sank back in, going deeper than he had before and smiling when Derek bit him in happiness.

"Ngh, fucking God Derek. So fucking tight." Stiles whispered huskily into his partner's ear, wrapping his arms up and under his legs to get in deeper and harder.

Derek wrapped a hand around his cock and started jerking it fast, trying to keep up with Stiles' pace, but that wasn't happening. The other man was thrusting faster than he could keep up, and the pleasure was so intense that it almost hurt.

With his eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back he came with a strangled moan, white spattering his stomach and fist as he came. Stiles groaned when he felt Derek's muscles contract around him, and felt the coil of heat start to release and pulled out of the other man suddenly, kneeling up on his knees before throwing the condom away and jerking his cock with a tight fist until he came on Derek's chest.

His hand slowed, his breathing still hard as he came down from his high, feeling Derek's hand wrap around him and stroke him slowly. His own hands rubbed Derek's thighs lightly, and when he felt he couldn't hold himself up anymore he rested himself in between Derek's thighs, his bare torso melting against the other's as they rubbed and touched each other lightly.

Derek's arms wrapped around his shoulders and the man hummed lightly in happiness as Stiles pressed light kisses to his neck and shoulder, tensing and swatting him when he received a gentle nip.

Stiles pulled back from his neck and nuzzled him softly before kissing him and smiling. Derek grinned back at him from his spot on the floor, and they continued touching and kissing until it became uncomfortable to continue lying there sticky with sweat and cum.

* * *

><p><strong>And….. I'm done with this chapter. Sorry for the shit ending, but I just couldn't do it anymore. And my offer still stands for the review prize. Please, leave me some reviews; please don't kill me for taking forever to upload, and all that jazz.<strong>

**Love you all,**

**Shannon **


	8. Chapter 8

**Has it been awhile? Yeah, my B. Graduating from high school is harder than I thought you guys. Sorry again!**

**Here's chapter 8, with a cameo from my contest winner (****agentdouble0negative2****).**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8<em>

* * *

><p>A week after Stiles and Derek had sex in Derek's office Lydia came up to Stiles in class one day and said briskly,<p>

"So. This weekend. Cabin party. Basically the whole senior class has been invited. A great place for you and Danny to kick back and chill and just be normal." Stiles smiled sarcastically and said,

"Yeah, that would be great if Danny wasn't double booked for almost the next month at the hospital. So, yeah, no." Scowling Lydia examined a perfectly manicured hand as she responded,

"Well that's fine, You can always come up on your own, can't you? Or call your friend, Scott? Yeah, him. Even if Danny doesn't come you'll have fun. Bring someone and have a good weekend for God's sake. I'm sick of seeing you all depressed." Stiles stuck his tongue out at her as she went to sit in her seat and their professor came in.

Sighing as he walked out of the classroom he thought for a moment and wondered if he could convince Derek to come with him. No one knew him around the school, and it would be fun to get away for awhile with him. Pulling out his phone he texted him,

_Starbucks? My treat ;) _

He didn't have to wait long for the reply.

_Be there in 10._

Smiling he pocketed his phone and walked toward his and Derek's usual hangout.

* * *

><p>Derek was already standing in line when he got there, so he joined him saying,<p>

"Hey. So I have a proposition for you." Raising an eyebrow Derek shook his head and responded,

"It can wait until I've gotten coffee." Stiles rolled his eyes and punched Derek playfully, ordering and walking over to their normal corner booth. Waiting for Derek to sip some of his drink he stirred his and said casually,

"So, my friend Lydia is having a party this weekend at her parent's lake house in upper New York, and, well, I was wondering if maybe you might want to, uh, go….with me?" Derek took a drink of his coffee and answered,

"Wouldn't that be kind of risky? I don't want anyone to see us. What about Danny?" Cracking his knuckles absentmindedly Stiles said offhandedly,

"Pssh. No one in my school knows what you look like. And Danny is working all weekend. Which is why I'm asking you if you want to go. I thought it would be fun….but if you don't want to go then that's cool too." He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice as he trailed off, but Derek heard it anyway and reacted.

He pulled out his phone and checked his calendar. He didn't have anything on Saturday, but on Sunday he had a meeting. Holding up a hand he silenced Stiles' rambling and called his secretary, Rebecca, and told her to cancel it and move it back to Tuesday.

When he got off the phone Stiles raised an eyebrow and Derek said,

"I've canceled everything. When are we leaving?" Stiles smiled brightly and answered happily,

"Friday afternoon. Do you have a car? I don't cause it's just not practical in the city, you know?" Derek nodded and responded,

"I do. It's outside the city, so we can take a cab there and then I'll drive. How far away is this place?" Doing mental calculations Stiles guessed,

"Maybe two, two and a half hours? It's pretty far. And like in the mountains. It's really cool, I know you'll like it!" Derek nodded and listened to Stiles talking as he sipped his coffee.

* * *

><p>Friday was when Stiles broke the news to Danny. That he wouldn't be home at all during the weekend. Danny….didn't take it well to say the least. He stormed out in his scrubs complaining about how he was the only one who pulled in a steady income for the house and that it was bullshit that he had to work while Stiles got to party.<p>

Rolling his eyes Stiles readjusted his backpack as he waited for Derek to come up to his apartment. It was the first time he had ever been to Stiles' home, and honestly Stiles was nervous. He had even cleaned up in anticipation, and as a result the living room and kitchen were spotless.

As he fidgeted on the couch the doorbell rang and he jumped up to get it, throwing open the door and pulling Derek inside. Pressing him against the solid surface he kissed him fiercely and when they pulled away from one another Derek raised an eyebrow and chuckled out,

"Wow. Someone's eager tonight." Stiles rolled his eyes and simply adjusted the lapels of Derek's leather jacket and said,

"No. Just eager to get out of here. Let's go." Derek held up his hands and said,

"Wait a minute. I want to see where you live." Stiles held his breath as Derek walked around the living room and kitchen, which were basically the same room. It only painfully reminded Stiles how much separated the two men. Not only their other relationships, but their class of lifestyle.

Walking over to the bedroom, where the door was securely shut, Derek tried opening it, but before he could Stiles pulled his hand away whispering,

"I really don't want you to go in there." Derek looked at him for a moment before nodding and backing off. Stiles looked away and said quietly,

"I just don't want you to see where me and Danny have to sleep together. Because honestly it kills me every time I go to bed with him." Derek looked at him intently and responded,

"I understand. That's what you want, and I will respect it. C'mon, we should get going." Stiles nodded and picked up his bag walking down the stairs of his apartment complex with Derek close behind him.

The cab was waiting outside the building, and Derek slide in behind Stiles, giving the cabbie instructions. Looking out the window Stiles was quite until they reached a parking garage on the outskirts of the city.

Handing the driver his money and a tip Stiles followed Derek to the uppermost level where you had to swipe a card key to get to the actual level. There were fewer cars up on this level, but they were by far the nicest. Sleek sports cars and bulkier luxury cars were all parked side by side. Derek walked over to where a black Camaro was parked and opened it.

Stiles was drooling. That was one beautiful car, and he honestly couldn't believe that Derek owned something so nice. Throwing his own bag in the backseat Derek looked at him and said jokingly,

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna get in so we can go?" Stiles made a face at him before putting his stuff in the back as well. Sliding into the car, he smelled the rich leather interior and had to control his urge to slide his hands around the smooth texture.

When Derek started it up Stiles almost moaned. It purred like a newborn kitten, and it was beautiful. The other man rolled his eyes and drove out of the garage, getting on the highway and taking the north extension that would get them to the house.

Stiles relaxed and enjoyed the ride. Derek was a good driver, which wasn't really surprising. Derek was good at just about everything he did. At least it seemed that way to Stiles.

They managed to get their within about two hours, because Derek ignored most of the speed limit signs and drove about ten miles over. Lydia was standing in the front room when Stiles opened the door wearing a black strapless dress and bright red heels. Her hair was meticulously curled and her makeup looked professional. Looking at Stiles she smiled, but it faltered when she ran her eyes up and down Derek. Keeping her façade she said sweetly,

"Stiles! I'm so glad you made it! And who might this be?" Gesturing to the other man Stiles said,

"This is…..Miguel. A friend of mine. He works at this Starbucks I go to." Lydia held a hand out and responded,

"Charmed." Derek shook her hand and glared at Stiles over his shoulder. Looking at the two she said,

"Well, as you two can see there is no one else here yet. They should get here soon though, so don't worry. But go pick out a bedroom for yourselves. There's a minimum of two to a room. Cause of space. Shoo." They walked into the house and Derek turned his head to Stiles and said,

"Miguel, really?" Stiles shrugged and as they walked up the grand spiral staircase he said,

"Well, I just wanted to be careful, you know? Just in case and all that shit." Derek nodded like he believed him and they followed the staircase up to the fourth floor and took the last room in the hallway. It had two large beds in it and its own bathroom. Even Derek looked impressed and Stiles explained,

"Lydia is from old money…._really_ old money. And her parents fight over her attention, so she gets whatever she wants from both of them." Derek nodded in understanding and threw his bag on one of the beds. Stiles made a face and Derek said sarcastically,

"We have to keep up the charade, right?" Stiles faked a laugh and walked over saying,

"C'mon. Let's go downstairs. People will probably start getting here soon." Derek nodded and they walked down the staircase, passing people and seeing people already breaking into the bar next to a wall of windows. Stiles looked over and saw a few people he was familiar with, but not too many. He didn't have many friends besides Scott, Lydia and Danny.

Derek looked around uninterestedly before looking to Stiles and gesturing to the party. Stiles rolled his eyes and said over the music,

"I'll go get us some drinks. Okay?" Derek nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to blend in with the crowd.

Stiles walked over to the keg and got to cups to fill up, waving to a friend of his from his physics class as he walked back to where Derek was talking to a short Asian girl. She was smiling brightly and Stiles couldn't help but admire her choice of clothes. She kind of looked like…..him?

She was wearing a Harry Potter shirt with that British guy's face on the front with a purple, green, and white plaid flannel over it. Her khaki shorts reached her knee, and he could see her gray socks poking through the tops of her black shoes.

Handing Derek his drink he recognized her from his calculus class and said,

"Hey…Jackie, right?" She nodded and said,

"Yeah, that's me. Are you guys here together or what…." Narrowing his eyes at her very obvious attempt to subtly flirt with Derek he wrapped an arm around Derek's waist and gave his ass a soft pat saying smugly,

"Yeah, we are here together actually." Her cheeks flushed red and she ran her fingers nervously through her fohawk as she stammered,

"Oh…well, that's cool. Yeah, oh, there's…..someone that I know. Bye!" She hurried away and Derek gave Stiles a look as he said,

"Really? You're jealous." Stiles scoffed and sipped his beer before saying,

"No. Why would _I_ be jealous? You did come here with me after all." The older man smirked and hauled Stiles' ear close to his mouth as he said hotly,

"Well, you should show me your appreciation. I did cancel all my work appointments for this party with shitty beer and awful music." Stiles raised an eyebrow and handed his cup to a random passerby before grabbing Derek's jacket and pulling him through the crowd to the staircase and walking, more like running, up it.

The fourth floor where their bedroom was located was almost completely empty, save for the other couples that had their idea. Pushing Derek back on the first bed when they finally managed to get the door open Stiles straddled his lap and ground down on his already straining erection.

Derek moaned and Stiles was having fun sucking a hickey onto his neck before Derek nudged him down with his hand, giving a pointed look to his now very tight jeans.

Stiles rolled his eyes before pushing Derek's shirt up to his neck and mouthing down the smooth skin of his torso. Hands unbuckled his belt and jeans as he sucked and played with his nipples. Groaning at the younger man's teasing Derek pushed him down again and Stiles nipped at his abdominal muscles in retribution.

Pulling Derek's jeans down to his thighs he revealed his already half hard cock, the tip leaking pre cum. Locking eyes with Derek he slowly took the head in his mouth, tongue teasing the head and tasting the saltiness.

Derek's hand was resting on the back of his head, not pushing down, simply guiding and holding him there, as if he would leave. Hollowing his cheeks out Stiles pulled more of Derek's cock into his mouth, hand jerking the small bit he couldn't get in.

Derek was grunting rhythmically, and Stiles knew that he was close, so he snuck his hand down and cradled Derek's balls in one hand while he continued sucking and teasing the other man. Suddenly, the door burst open and light spilled from the doorway and onto the bed, showing Derek writing in pleasure on the bed with Stiles between his knees.

"Oh God! Sorry, sorry!" The door was quickly shut and Stiles got back to business. Palming himself through his jeans it didn't take long for him to come, groaning low in his throat and the vibrations set Derek off, spilling down Stiles' throat with a broken moan.

Panting harshly Stiles buttoned the other's pants back up and crawled to his mouth, kissing him filthily before collapsing next to him on the bed. He fell asleep with Derek's arm around him and the taste of him still on his tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah. That's what you guys get, I'm sorry if it was awful. I just didn't feel like it for chapter 8. Wasn't feeling it at all. But on the upside I uploaded it, right? Right? <strong>

**Whatever. I'm tired, I hope the winner enjoyed their cameo, I hope you all enjoyed the smut, and I hope that the next chapter will be of a better quality. **

**~Shannon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, can you believe this is chapter 9 already? I can't. I just wanna say thank you to everyone who has been with me since the beginning, and even those of you who just hopped on the bandwagon. I'm just happy that you're here, reading with me. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9<em>

* * *

><p>Derek had had a great time at the party. Such a great time in fact, that he couldn't even wait to get back to the city to fuck Stiles. He pulled over on the side of the road, and parked in a secluded part of the rest stop to get down to business in the back seat of his car.<p>

Stiles didn't mind at all, hell he was really happy. Derek had loosened up after the blowjob, and the next day had been really fun. They had gone for a 'hike' in the woods behind Lydia's house. It was really just an excuse for Derek to get Stiles alone so he could grope and kiss him shamelessly without the chance of being caught.

When they got back to the city things continued as they had for the next two months. Stiles continued his relationship with Danny, more out of keeping up the façade then for the actual relationship. Whenever they had sex, the instances were few and in between, Stiles was either on his stomach, on riding Danny facing away, trying to pretend it was Derek fucking him. It usually didn't work, and he ended up jerking himself off after Danny went to sleep to an image of Derek.

Things were getting more and more tense between them too, but if Danny had a problem with it he said nothing. The only one who said anything was Scott. Or more like he didn't say anything. He just sent Stiles disapproving glares whenever they hung out with Danny. Looks that plainly said,

"_Stiles, this relationship is over, end it before it gets even worse. It's kind of pathetic to watch."_

Of course Stiles knew Scott wasn't trying to be mean, he was just being the best friend that Stiles needed in a time like this. Even if he didn't like what Scott had to say he knew it was only for his own benefit.

He just hoped that Derek was having a better time with Kate.

* * *

><p>Derek wasn't having a better time with Kate. In fact, it was worse. Because she was almost seven pregnant, and everything was going to fuck. He knew that he couldn't continue on with Stiles after the baby was born, and he couldn't just leave Kate to deal with his child. And it was completely destroying him, because he knew he was getting in way too deep with Stiles. He was drowning.<p>

One night, around seven months into their affair he texted Stiles to come over to his apartment.

_have a surprise. come over_

Stiles didn't respond, but Derek knew he had gotten the text message, because no later than fifteen minutes later he heard knocking at his front door. Smiling he opened it and saw Stiles standing there, hands shoved into his pockets and looking at the ceiling without interest. When Derek pulled him inside he smiled and said excitedly,

"So, what's my surprise? I literally ran over here." Derek laughed and responded quietly,

"Why don't you go to the bedroom and we'll find out?" Stiles grinned widely and said happily,

"Oh, so it's a sexy times surprise? Is it handcuffs? How about toys? God, the possibilities are endless!" He practically ran to Derek's bedroom, stopping in shock when he saw what was propped against the far wall. Mouth dropping open he whispered,

"Derek, where the fuck did you find a mirror that big?" The older man smiled and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist before nuzzling his neck and saying,

"An extra from the rooms in my office. I decided it could be of much better use here then sitting in storage." Mouthing down Stiles' neck he locked eyes with the younger man in the mirror and whispered huskily,

"I'm going to fuck you in front of it. So you can watch yourself. See what I see." Stiles' breathing stuttered and he moaned softly, pushing himself back against Derek, feeling the hardness of his erection pressing against his ass.

Pulling Stiles around Derek kissed him hard on the mouth, hands going to the hem of his shirt to pull it up and over his head. Stiles smiled and unbuttoned his jeans as Derek rid himself of his own shirt. Keeping his eyes on Derek's Stiles sank to his knees, tugging Derek's jeans down along with his boxer briefs, releasing his already half hard cock.

Placing his hands on Derek's hips lightly Stiles kept eye contact as he took the head in his mouth, sucking on it lightly, tonguing the slit for the precum leaking from it. Derek groaned and bucked his hips forward, trying to fuck the other's mouth, but Stiles wasn't having that. He pulled off with an obscene 'pop' and hit Derek's hip with an open fist.

With a strand of saliva connecting his lips to Derek's cock the older man didn't argue, just wanting that mouth back on him. He groaned at Stiles' slow pace, but allowed it, watching as the other's mouth slowly worked down his length, throat muscles fluttering around his dick. His tongue teased the head and ran up and down the sides, pulling off with a confused face as Derek tugged on his shirt.

After he was off Derek hauled him up kissing him roughly as he stepped out of his jeans and shoved hands down the front of Stiles' to palm his cock.

Spinning the shorter man around to face the mirror again he kneeled behind him and pulled Stiles' jeans and underwear off. Spreading his cheeks with both hands he leaned forward and licked a stripe up Stiles' hole, listening to the keen Stiles made in response. Opening the bottle of lube he had on hand he smeared three of his fingers before slipping on inside of Stiles with no resistance. Covering the small of Stiles' back with kisses and bites Derek prepared him quickly and effectively, reaching for a condom to roll down his cock. A hand stopped him and he looked into Stiles' eyes as he questioned,

"Stiles?" The younger man shook his head, pulling Derek back up and plastering him along his back. Leaning back he whispered,

"I want you in me Derek. All of you, without the condom. Please." Derek kissed his neck softly and responded,

"Are you sure? You don't have to, not if you don't want to." Grinding himself back on Derek's erection Stiles moaned lowly and said with confidence,

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure. I want it. I trust you. Please." Derek nodded and nudged Stiles' legs apart, widening his stance, so he could slip up and into him.

The larger man moaned loudly, resting his head on the back of Stiles' neck. Being inside of Stiles without a condom separating them was….was something words could describe for either of them.

Stiles could feel everything. Every ridge, every vein, every single part of Derek that was inside him, without the separation of latex. It was an intimacy Stiles hadn't experienced with anyone else, even Danny. Leaning his head back so it rested next to Derek's neck he whispered throatily,

"Derek…I…..I….." The older man's hands caressed the younger's midsection as he murmured,

"I know Stiles. I know." He nuzzled the younger lightly and pulled his hips back, thrusting softly, barely leaving the other's body at all, until Stiles clenched around him and Derek couldn't contain himself. The shorter man whimpered and laced his fingers through Derek's, holding the man to him as he thrust into the willing body.

Derek's strength was about the only thing holding the other man up, as he was having trouble standing right. He groaned when Stiles tightened around him, hips stuttering lightly. His hands snaked around to Stiles' front, wrapping around his cock and sliding up and down it with his fist in time to his thrusts.

Stiles was blatantly trying to get Derek to speed up his thrusts, but Derek kept his pace steady, keeping it slow and even. He whimpered when Derek hit his sweet spot, wiggling his hips to get the angle that would help him hit it again.

Slowing his thrusts until he was simply inside of Stiles, Derek walked backwards until he was sitting on the edge of his bed, Stiles rocking on top of him.

The two locked gazes in the mirror and the expression in Derek's eyes was a mix of passion and lust and something that was so tender it made Stiles' heart clench and swell until it pressed against his ribs, making it difficult for him to breathe properly. He was all too aware of what it was, but he was too consumed with the sensations of pleasure Derek was giving him that he couldn't bring himself to care too much.

His hips stuttered as Derek's rhythm changed, thrusting harder and deeper, barely even leaving his body, and grinding over his sweet spot more them hitting it. One of his hands snaked to Stiles' front, wrapping around his shaft and dragging his fist up and down in time to their thrusts. The smaller man whined, grinding down harshly as he said,

"Fuck Derek. I'm-" he cut off with a broken moan as he clenched around Derek, white painting his stomach and Derek hand as he came. The older man grabbed Stiles' hips, thrusting blindly for his own completion. Stiles groaned at the stimulation he was receiving and whined when he felt Derek come inside of him.

Not relinquishing his hold on Stiles' body Derek maneuvered them so that they were spooning. As their breathing calmed and the racing hearts slowed Stiles felt Derek wrap an arm around his waist and nuzzle his neck. His eyes slid shut and as he drifted to sleep he heard Derek mumble,

"I love you too Stiles." His heart clenched and swelled as he drifted away, happy that he was with Derek. Happy that he was with someone who knew, even without Stiles saying anything, how the younger man felt.

* * *

><p>The shrill ringing of a cell phone pulled Derek out of his sleep. Rubbing the fog from his eyes he glanced at the clock and wondered to himself,<p>

"_Who the fuck is calling me at 3 in the godamned morning?" _

Glancing down at Stiles, asleep on his chest he smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead before reaching over and flipping his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was professional, and that instantly worried Derek.

"_Hello. Is this a Mr. Derek Hale?" _Sitting up in bed he made a face that he knew the person couldn't see as he responded,

"Yes, this is he. Who is this?" A sigh. Before the woman's voice continued,

"_My name is Melissa McCall. I work at the Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell. I'm calling on behalf of a Katherine Argent? She listed you as her emergency contact. Boyfriend?" _Shaking his head Derek stated,

"Yeah, but why are you calling me? What's going on?" Melissa sighed again and said,

"_Ms. Argent came in around twelve thirty this morning complaining of severe abdominal pain. Seeing as she is seven months pregnant we assumed early contractions, which turned out to be true. She's in labor Mr. Hale. And there isn't anything we can do to prevent it." _Derek vaulted out of bed, not caring about Stiles getting jostled, pulling on his jeans and a t-shirt. He was yelling into the phone as he said,

"What?! I'm on my way right now. I'll be there in ten minutes." Stiles was rubbing his eyes and looking at Derek with a confused face as he mumbled,

"What is going on Der?" Derek didn't have the time to explain to him he simply shouted behind him as he ran from the apartment,

"No time to explain. I'll call or text you! Bye!" He felt kind of bad for leaving Stiles there, but Kate was in labor. Holy shit, Kate was in labor. Kate was in labor, as in 'he was going to be a father tonight' labor. He didn't even bother hailing cab. They were unreliable, and he could get there faster if he ran anyways.

True to his words, little less them fifteen minutes after his phone call. Sliding to a stop in front of the emergency room desk he said Kate's name and a middle aged woman with dark skin and black curls came out saying,

"You're Derek?" Nodding he tried to catch his breath as she said,

"Follow me. We need to get you scrubbed up if you're going anywhere near Kate and that baby." He hurried to keep up with her quick pace, throwing on the light green scrubs that she threw at him and washing his hands in a sink right outside of the room where he could hear Kate groaning.

Melissa gave him a sympathetic look before saying quietly,

"She wasn't fully dilated until about half an hour ago. She was bleeding when she first got in here, and from what I know things haven't gotten any better." Derek looked at her with wide eyes and she held her hands up saying softly,

"I just want you to be prepared for what you see when you go in there, that's all." He nodded and pulled his face mask up before walking in to see Kate up on the table, legs spread wide with a doctor and a few nurses huddled together in between them. She saw him and reached blindly for his hand, which he gave willingly.

Her hair was matted with sweat, and she was pale and flushed all at the same time. Breathing deeply she joked,

"Thought you weren't going to make it Derek. Cutting it a little bit close, don't you think?" Derek smirked and said,

"Yeah, well you know me. Always waiting until the last second." She nodded and then grimaced as another contraction rippled through her. Clutching his hand tightly she gave another push as one of the nurses said excitedly,

"I can see the head!" After that it all went really fast. The monitor hooked to her chest to check her heart rate went haywire, and the doctor and nurses raced into action, pushing Derek out of the way until he wasn't at her side anymore. Melissa had to hold him back as the team worked quickly and efficiently to try and save one of the patients in the room. It was either going to be Kate or the baby, but it couldn't be both.

Then, there she was. Even though she was a month and a half premature she was perfect. Dark hair, and when she opened them Derek saw his own eyes peering out at him. And what a set of lungs on her. They only pressed her into his hands for a moment before whisking her away to the baby room, but it had been more than enough. He had a daughter. _They_ had a daughter. And the woman who helped bring her into the world was slowly fading on the table.

The doctor and nurses allowed him his moment with her while she was still with them. Holding both her hands in his he took a deep breath and kissed her forehead softly as he whispered,

"Goddammit Kate. She is so perfect, and so beautiful." Laughing softly she said quietly,

"I would expect nothing less from two people as hot as us." Her soft laughter seemed to take a lot out of her, if the heart rate monitor had anything to say about it. Pressing on hand to his cheek she said quietly,

"Make sure she grows up good Derek. She needs her father. She needs you." Placing his hand on top of hers he let a tear fall as he whispered,

"No, she needs _us_." Kate shook her head and shrugged saying,

"Well, that's not going to happen, is it? I'm glad though. I'm glad that it was my life for hers. I'd rather it be this way then the other." Derek was full on crying now, and Kate wiped a few away before joking,

"C'mon you big baby. Don't be like that. She'll be fine. You'll be fine. I prom-" He held her hands as she finally faded, the line on the monitor going flat.

* * *

><p>Hands shoved into his pockets Derek stood outside of the incubator room, watching two nurses fuss over the newborn baby girl. <em>His<em> newborn baby girl. Melissa walked over holding a clipboard and a pen saying quietly,

"I know that right now you need some time, and so does she, but you need to fill this out." It was her birth certificate. Kate's slot as mother would always be empty of her signature, instead having a neatly printed name on the line. Blankly he signed his name on the father line and for her name he wrote down a name he hadn't been crazy about, but Kate had loved. Eva. Eva Rose Hale.

Not bothering to look at the nurse he handed it back and she nodded, leaving him to watch his daughter. Looking away from the infant that would soon be in his care he dialed a number on his cell phone and waited for the receiver to pick up. Without waiting for a greeting he said in a no nonsense voice,

"Laura, I don't care if you are in Pairs, or Milan, or Beijing. I honestly couldn't give a shit. You need to come home right the fuck now, because I am way in over my head. You have got no idea."

And when he took one look at Eva, yawning before turning over in her incubator, he knew then that it couldn't be closer to the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom. You're all welcome. I literally wrote this in one night. It just came to me. I wasn't meaning to kill Kate, it just happened. And Stiles and Derek have used the "L" word. Ah! And now there's a baby, and Laura's coming back. Yeah bitches. Who's excited for the next chapter? <strong>

**~Shannon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I hope you all like this chapter, and the sorta timely update! **

**Also, to the sassy anonymous reviewers who asked me how many months would you have to wait for the next update: as many months as it takes a full time college student working part time can find time to write? Please, if you'd like to juggle my life I'd gladly switch with you. **

**ps, Laura in my mind is played by Irish actress Katie McGrath from BBC's Merlin. It's creepy how alike her and Hoechlin look. **

**On to chapter 10!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10<em>

* * *

><p>It had only been three days since Eva's birth and Kate's death. Laura was on a plane from Dublin to New York. After Derek had taken over the company nearly five years ago she had decided she wanted to travel the world. She was always sending Derek postcards, but for the past three or so years she had settled in Ireland.<p>

Standing in front of the baby room Derek observed his small daughter. She was littler then the rest of the babies, being nearly a month premature, but she was still lovely. Her skin was pale, and she had a shock of dark brown hair, with Derek's light gray eyes. She was perfect, but he was completely terrified. He had known she was coming. Had for about six months, but seeing her lying in front of him made it all the more real to him that he was now responsible for this little person.

He had been coming to the hospital every day since she was born to simply sit outside the baby room and watch her. Melissa sat with him when she wasn't working, bringing him coffee or just sitting with him quietly. She walked over and patted his shoulder softly saying,

"Closing time. You can come back tomorrow. She'll be here, I promise." He nodded and shrugged on his jacket before walking out the door.

When he got back to his apartment he checked his messages. One was from the hospital that he automatically deleted, and the other was from Laura, telling him she was stuck in customs, so she would see him tomorrow.

There were nearly 20 missed calls on his cell phone from Stiles, but Derek was tired and didn't feel like dealing with it. He fell face first on the couch, because he couldn't sleep on his and Kate's old bed.

He was trying to sell the apartment with everything included, because it was too painful for him to be there. He fell asleep quickly, waking the next morning to loud pounding on his door.

Pulling himself up he opened the door and stepped aside so that his sister could walk in. Laura's black hair was pulled into a sleek high ponytail and her bright red peat coat was buttoned up to her throat. She threw her bag on the couch and turned to Derek. Sighing she said sadly,

"Derek what has happened to you?" She held her arms out and suddenly they were 13 and 18 again, standing outside the burning remains of their house. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. When they pulled back she wiped her eyes lightly before saying,

"God, look at us. Couple of babies. How are you holding up?" Derek shrugged before he said,

"You know. Just kinda getting through the day as best I can really. I need to change and then we'll go to the hospital. Laura nodded and walked into the kitchen, unbuttoning her coat along the way. She was making herself a cup of tea when Derek walked out in fresh clothes. He sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting next to her and joking,

"So they got you on tea, huh?" She rolled her eyes and scoffed before saying,

"Well, if you must know my _boyfriend_ is also an avid coffee drinker like yourself. He thinks that an Irish girl drinking tea is too cliché for her own good." Sipping his coffee Derek made a face before replying,

Boyfriend, huh? Why haven't I met him? Or even heard of him before now?" She smiled and said sweetly,

"Why didn't I know that Kate was pregnant? Maybe we'll talk after the hospital. I'd like to meet me niece if you don't mind." Derek made a face at her, but grabbed his jacket and hailed a cab for them outside.

Melissa was sitting outside the baby room like usual and she smiled when she saw Derek walking up. Standing she said happily,

"Derek. Phyllis just told me that you can go inside to hold Eva today. She's stable. Who's this?" Laura pushed forward and said,

"I'm Laura Hale, Derek's older sister. It's very nice to meet you. C'mon Derek, I want to meet _her_." Derek rolled his eyes but nodded to Melissa, who led them into the warm, brightly lit room.

She gently lifted Eva out of her incubator, placing her in Laura's arms. Melissa then walked off, leaving the family to their own little moment. Her dark hair formed a curtain around the two as she cooed and whispered softly to the little girl. Eva looked up at her with wide eyes before grasping Laura's finger in her whole hand and gurgled at her. Laura smiled and said softly,

"She's beautiful Derek. She looks like you." Holding out the baby for Derek to take she smiled at the pair.

Eva yawned widely before turning her head into Derek's shoulder, hand holding his shirt lightly. Laura sighed and took his phone from his pocket and snapping a picture of the two Hales. She smiled at them until the phone buzzed in her hand with a text message from someone named 'Stiles'. Narrowing her eyes she opened the messge and said,

"Hey Derek. What the Hell is a 'Stiles'? And why do they keep on texting you? 'hey did I do something wrong?' 'are you ignoring me?' 'is this about the other night?' 'you said the L-word first' 'is this because I didn't say it back? Cause I sorta fell asleep' 'not that I don't love you too!' 'cause I really do…love you I mean' 'seriously, I let you fuck me without a condom'. Derek, what the Hell!?" Her younger brother scowled deeply and laid Eva back in her crib before growling,

"It's none of your business. We'll talk about this at my apartment." He waved at Melissa, who thankfully hadn't heard what Laura had been saying. Laura was cold all the way back to his apartment until she exploded,

"What the fuck Derek? You were cheating on Kate? For how long?" He sighed and sat on the couch saying,

"Around seven or eight months. Before I even knew she was pregnant." He saw the look on his sister's face before continuing sadly, "Laura. I love him." She shook her head and said softly,

"Derek, does he know about Kate? About Eva?" Derek shook his head and said,

"No. I wanted to tell him, but it never seemed like the right time." His phone started ringing then, and it was Stiles. Answering it Derek said,

"Hey Stiles. I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you lately. I've been super busy….Yeah, I can make it to Starbucks tonight…..I'll see you then…love you too." Laura looked at him with pity and said quietly,

"You need to tell him Derek. You can't keep on lying to him. It's not right." Derek nodded and said,

"I know, I know. I just don't want to lose him." She placed a hand over one of his and said sadly,

"You're going to if you don't tell him today. No go. I'll be here when you get back, I promise." He nodded and walked out of the apartment and to the Starbucks a few block away. Stiles was already sitting in a booth, sipping his drink, with a steaming mug opposite of him. Derek knew it was his usual, black coffee, two sugars.

Sitting down he almost felt ready to throw up, seeing Stiles' smiling happy face across from him as he said joyfully,

"I broke up with Danny! Finally. I told him it wasn't working, and now I'm living in Scott's guest room. But I'm free!" Derek fidgeted for a moment before saying quickly,

"Katewaspregnantandwentintopr ematurelaboranddiedandnowI'masinglefather." Stiles made a face and without being asked Derek replied,

"Kate. She was pregnant. She told me after we had slept together the second time. I didn't know what to do, how to tell you. And then we kept seeing each other, and I kept falling for you. The other night Kate went into premature labor. She died of blood loss. And I have a daughter now. Her name is Eva, and oh my God, I am so sorry Stiles." He dropped his head into his hands and didn't look up until Stiles started speaking,

"You knew that Kate was pregnant and you kept on seeing me? What the fuck is wrong with you? Did you even think of what that would do to me when I found out? No, you didn't! You were only thinking of yourself, and you were being selfish! Well fuck you Derek. I'm done with this shit. I'm completely through. Don't ever fucking come near me again you asshole!"He stood and stormed out, leaving Derek all alone at his table.

Numbly he got up and walked to the hospital. Melissa let him in immediately, seeing the heartbroken look on his face. When he picked up his daughter he said sadly,

"Well I've still got you, right?" She gurgled and Derek smiled slightly, brushing his knuckles over her small cheek. He pressed a soft kiss to her head and felt tears well up as he whispered to her,

"Daddy really is an idiot, isn't he?"

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Did this all in one day for you guys. I hope everyone likes it. If not, sorry, got nothing for you. <strong>

**There's only two chapters left :'[ saddest author right here. I loved writing this story, even though it sometimes takes awhile for me to get chapters posted. Whatever, leave me some reviews, and I'll try to get the last chapter and epilogue up in a timely manner. **

**~Shannon**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is that last legitimate chapter you guys. Thanks for all your reviews on the previous one!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11<em>

* * *

><p>Four months passed and Derek was still learning to live without Stiles in his life. He, Laura, and her boyfriend, Leon, were taking a walk in Central Park with Eva. She was sitting in her stroller, enjoying the early May sunshine.<p>

Leon was originally from London, but he up and moved to Dublin when he met Laura and they started dating. He was a good man, who obviously loved Laura; he loved to two different countries to be with her. He uprooted his life twice, and he was alright by Derek.

He went off in search of a pretzel, or some kind of food, which left Derek alone with Laura and Eva. They sat down on a bench, and were about to start talking when they heard someone say,

"Derek?" He looked up at the familiar to see Stiles standing there, holding his phone in one hand. He had a hurt look on his face when he saw Laura before he said,

"Is this your new girl-" Laura stood and held her hand out before saying quickly,

"Laura Hale. Derek's _sister_. And this is Leon. My boyfriend. Oh gosh, look at the time. We really ought to be off." Derek shook his head at his sister and looked at Stiles saying,

"Do you want to come by for some coffee? _Just_ coffee, I swear." Stiles looked at him for a moment, then at Eva, before nodding. Derek smiled and stood, waking with him to his apartment in a slightly awkward silence. When they got to his apartment Derek picked Eva up and cradled her saying quietly,

"I've got to put her down for her nap. I'll be out in a few minutes." Stiles nodded and looked around the living room as he walked away. It was almost comical to see Derek's apartment filled with baby toys and little kid things. He heard a wail come from down the hall and investigated to find Derek rocking Eva, softly patting her back and trying to quiet her down. Despite his best efforts she only cried harder, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

Stiles sighed at the scene and walked in, holding out his arms for her saying,

"Give her here." Derek looked grateful as he handed her over to Stiles, watching him jog for only a few minutes while talking to Eva to quietly for him to hear. She looked at him with wide eyes before yawning widely and quieting down. He moved to her crib and said jokingly,

"Now, if I put you down are you gonna be a big girl about it? Or are you gonna cry some more?" She gurgled and looked up at them quietly before closing her eyes. Stiles smiled and walked out of the room, Derek following with the baby monitor.

Shutting the door quietly he walked to the kitchen where Stiles was pulling two coffee mugs out of the cupboard and setting them on the island. Derek started the coffee and sat down on his stool saying,

"How'd you get so good with kids?" Stiles shrugged and said,

"Family functions. I always got stuck with baby duty." Derek nodded and they sat for a few minutes until the coffee was ready. Stiles prepared both cups with relative ease, which made Derek's heart ache. They say, drinking their coffee, looking at everything but each other. Derek grimaced before saying,

"Look, this is incredibly awkward. I shouldn't have asked you to come here. I'm sorry." Stiles shrugged and stood saying,

"I don't think it's awkward. I'm happy you invited me back here. I couldn't do this in a public park." He pulled his shirt up and over his head before sliding in between Derek's legs, pulling their lips together.

Derek wanted to kiss back, wanted to drag Stiles into his room and take turns ravaging each other, but it was too painful. It was too painful for Stiles to even be here, fitting himself into Derek's life without even trying. He shook his head and pulled away saying,

"No Stiles. No. Please don't do this. I don't want to just fuck this once and never see you again. I can't." Stiles sighed and leaned away saying,

"Derek, that's not what I want either." The older man looked at Stiles and whispered,

"I thought you hated me?" Stiles laughed and said happily,

"I could _never_ hate you, you big dope. I was pissed off and hurt, but I could never hate you. Ever." Derek smiled before leaning up and kissing Stiles fiercely, stroking his smooth skin. Stiles moaned and pulled Derek up mumbling,

"Bedroom. Like five minutes ago." Derek smiled and pulled on Stiles' thighs until he latched his legs up around Derek's hips. He carried the smaller man into the bedroom, dropping him on the bed and looking at him, taking in the flushed skin and swollen lips. Pulling his own shirt off he fell between Stiles' thighs and kissed him hard. Grinding their hips together Derek gasped out,

"Anyone else? Has there been anyone else?" Stiles shook his head and moaned before replying breathlessly,

"No, only you. Just you. _Derek_." He moaned when the other man bit down on his pulse point, reaching down and unbuttoning both their jeans. He lifted his hips and slid their pants and underwear off, grinding their bare erections together. Stiles cried out and jerked his hips gasping,

"Fuck Derek. Not today. Don't tease me today, _Please_." His brown eyes shimmered up at Derek, pleading for what he wanted; what he _needed_. Cupping his face Derek said quietly,

"I will always give you what you need." Stiles nodded and leaned up to kiss him. His hands were lying on the bad, palm up, and without thinking Derek reached forward to lace their fingers together. There was no rush in their movement, they knew they had as long as they wanted, but there was a furtive need to touch each other and be close humming just under their skin. Stiles groaned and whispered,

"I missed you so much. I'm sorry about the things I said. Oh _God_." Derek smiled and muttered against his lips,

"Not God, just Derek." Stiles laughed which turned into a moan as he said lowly,

"Touch me, of fuck, _please,_ touch me." Derek nodded and took both their cocks in his hands, stroking and rubbing them against one another, precum slicking the way. Stiles moaned and threw his head back saying,

"Oh _fuck_, oh my _God_ ah!-" His rambling was cut off by Derek's mouth, kissing him as he worked Stiles through one of the most intense orgasms of his entire life. Letting go of Stiles' softening cock he kneeled back on his heels, stroking himself hard and fast, coming over Stiles' stomach before he could even process what had just happened.

He collapsed next to Stiles, each trying to catch their breath before Derek walked to the bathroom to get a damp washcloth. After the cleanup Stiles went complete octopus, wrapping his arms and legs around Derek as if to keep him there forever.

Derek rested his chin on top of Stiles' head and sighed contently as they shared touches and caresses. Tracing Derek's chest absentmindedly Stiles said,

"You know, I didn't think I'd have to come find you. I thought you'd fight for me. That's what Lydia said at least. Apparently her and her friends had a bet going as to how long it would take." They laughed for a few moments before Stiles looked up and said seriously,

"But honestly, why didn't you ever call me? Or text? Or anything?" Derek sighed and pressed a kiss to his hair before saying,

"You told me to never contact you again. I loved you. I wanted you to be happy, even if it meant that I wasn't in your life." Stiles rolled his eyes and said jokingly,

"Wow. You are possibly the most emotionally constipated person I have _ever_ met. Honestly. That's all in the past now. What I most is you in my life." Derek stroked his arm before whispering,

"And Eva?" Stiles smiled and kissed under his jaw saying,

"Of course with Eva. She's already got me under her spell." They laughed for a moment until they heard the baby monitor crackle to life with a soft cry coming from it. Derek groaned and covered his face with a pillow saying,

"It's your turn. I've been doing this for four months." Stiles glared and got out of bed muttering as he pulled his pants on,

"Such a lazy ass." Derek peaked out from under the pillow and said happily,

"You love me anyway." Stiles smiled and leaned down, kissing the other man softly before pulling away and whispering,

"I do."

* * *

><p><strong>So guess who's crying? ME! I loved this story and everyone who has ever supported me in it. Also, I updated within two days. That in and of itself deserves a review. You're welcome. I'll get the epilogue up within the week hopefully :"""[ <strong>

**~Shannon**

**PS: if anyone watches/reads Merlin you understand who Leon is, right? if not, then nevermind, its a different fandom lol**


	12. Epilogue

**Oh god you guys. This is it. The epilogue. After this the story is finished, and I am crying right now. Mostly because this is the first story that I've ever started and actually completed on the site. Other then that I loved writing it, and I loved all the reviews you gave me, even the sassy anonymous ones. **

**So here I give you, the epilogue to Why Can't I Breathe?**

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue (4 years later)<em>

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up sleepyhead!" Eva's dark brown hair was flowing everywhere as she shook Derek until he woke up. Looking down at her he said groggily,<p>

"What is it baby girl?" She smiled toothily and whispered,

"Me and Ruby wanna make Papa breakfast. C'mon!" He sighed and allowed his four and a half year old to pull him out of bed and into the kitchen of their house.

The family decided to move when they were having Ruby. Derek's old apartment was nice, but it wasn't big enough for two toddlers. Ruby was sitting in her chair, coloring happily, when they walked in. Biologically she was Stiles' daughter, but Derek loved her just as much as Eva.

She had dark hair and honey eyes, and was the spitting image of Stiles. Looking up she smiled at him and held her arms out saying,

"Up Daddy! Up!" He smiled and indulged her, picking her up and kissing her temple before saying,

"How is my beautiful girl today? Ready to make Papa's birthday breakfast?" They both nodded and the trio got to work making pancakes and eggs with fruit for Stiles.

After the food was all cooked Derek placed it all on a tray and said to the girls,

"Go on and wake up Papa!" The two girls ran into Derek and Stiles' room, jumping up and down on the bed and crawling all over Stiles until he blearily opened his eyes. After he figured it out he smiled broadly saying,

"Wow! Did you guys do this all for me?" Eva nodded and said proudly,

"I cut the strawberries!" Ruby pouted as she countered,

"Well _I_ put the chocolate chips in the pancakes!" Stiles kissed both their foreheads and said soothingly,

"Well it all looks great." He ate a bite of fruit and eggs saying,

"These are really good! Thank you girls." Derek smiled at his husband and went to sit on the bed next to him. Stiles looked over at him and laced their fingers together before saying,

"I don't suppose _you_ had anything to do with this?" Derek rolled his eyes and said sarcastically,

"No, I let the two and four year old handle the stove and knives alone." Stiles scowled playfully and said,

"Hey, it's my birthday. I don't need to deal with this sass." Derek rolled his eyes again before leaning closer and saying huskily,

" Trust me, you're not going to be saying that tonight." Stiles frowned and smacked Derek lightly saying,

"Derek! Now I'll be thinking about that all day." Derek made a playful face and said,

"Well that's a good thing, because I have it on good authority that you won't be thinking about anything but me _all night_." Stiles whined before leaning forward and saying quietly,

"Not in front of the children, Derek!" Derek rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles closer to kiss him until Eva cried,

"Ewww! Kisses are yucky! Boys have cooties, and now you have _double_ cooties!" The two men smiled at each other before Stiles pulled Eva onto his lap saying softly,

"Eva, kissing someone means that you care about the very much. And I love your Daddy more than I've ever loved anyone." Derek nodded and leaved in to kiss Stiles again before saying quietly,

"I love you very much too Stiles."

* * *

><p><strong>WAHWAHWAHWAH. I am crying the most author tears I have ever cried. I hope you all liked reading this story as much as I loved writing it. <strong>

**Also, I'll be writing some cutsie one-shots every now and then as either a continuation or prequel to the epilogue. Since this story is finished they won't be a main priority, but I'll get them up every now and again. I promise.**

**Love you all!**

**~Shannon **


End file.
